Sus hermosos e inquietantes ojos
by Giselita
Summary: TRADUCCION DE HIS BEAUTIFUL,HAUNTING EYES. La apretó fuertemente contra la pared, y luego golpeo el vidrio de la ventana. Hermione no podía gritar. Incluso no podía respirar.¿Qué has hecho?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien, sé que me he perdido en el espacio-tiempo pero he vuelto con una traducción de un Dramione bastante peculiar; 100% oscuro. Es la primer historia de Yen (thecellarfloor) usualmente escribe poemas pero se decidió a expandir sus horizontes.**_

_**Una advertencia, esta historia contiene un DRACO malvado, obscuro, psicópata, retorcido, sadístico y sexy. Realmente, Draco es muy, muy, muy malo aquí y si no pueden soportarlo, sigan buscando otro fic.**_

_**Si les gusta un Draco obscuro, van a adorar esto…**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.. La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

><p>La biblioteca se encontraba desierta cuando se sentó a leer un libro.<p>

_Alicia en el país de las maravillas._ El titulo contiene un cierto misterio, ¿verdad? Hermione recordó los días de su niñez, cuando aun no sabía que era una bruja. Lo había leído numerosas veces, hasta el punto de que casi se lo sabía de memoria.

Era diferente a los demás libros que su madre quería que leyera de niña…ya que Alicia no era como las demás jóvenes de las otras historias. Alicia no era una princesa, Alicia no tenía un príncipe y Alicia, no importaba cuanta gente conociera, se encontraba terrible e innegablemente sola. Algo relacionado con eso le había intrigado en aquel entonces, y ahora parecía que nada había cambiado luego de todos esos años…

A Hermione Granger le asustaba y, a la vez, fascinaba pensar en que ella y Alicia tenían muchas cosas en común.

Hogwarts. El lugar era su aventura, su madriguera, su taza de té, su castillo de corazones, su _hogar._ A menudo pensaba en aquel lugar como su propio "País de las Maravillas".

Había vivido aquí por siete años. Había pasado por muchas cosas, entre ellas luchar en la batalla final contra Voldemort junto con sus dos mejores amigos. Al final, habían triunfado. Ahora el Mundo Mágico finalmente estaba en paz.

Pero las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. A pesar de que la guerra había terminado, aun tenía repercusiones. Sus amigos comenzaron a apartarse. No sabía porque, pero día a día podría sentirles más lejos de ella.

O quizás no habían sido ellos. Quizás solo era ella la que se distanciaba…

Sea lo que fuere, estaba asustada. Se sentía incapaz de detenerlo. Tenía miedo de que el tiempo pasara y ya fueran inalcanzables para ella, que se irían completamente y ella estaría nuevamente sola.

_¿Cómo Alicia?_

Pero el País de las Maravillas había sido solo un sueño para Alicia y para cuando había vuelto de él, estaba a salvo. Hermione no tenía ese lujo. _Hogwarts-_Hogwarts era real.

-¿Necesitas algo, Malfoy?- dijo con poco interés. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado sentarse frente a ella en la mesa. La castaña apartó su vista del libro y lo miró fijamente. Su cabello plateado era un revuelo y cubría sus grises ojos. Sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos y sus pies apoyados sobre la mesa. Su mera presencia demandaba atención. Estaba haciéndole una sonrisa torcida como siempre, pero había algo diferente en ella, y no en el buen sentido. Hermione se estremeció levemente cuando encontró su mirada. Estaba fría y sin expresión alguna…

-¿Cómo has estado Granger?

-No hagas preguntas tan amistosas,- Fue su turno de sonreír. Por las últimas semanas, Malfoy había estado actuando bastante raro. Se sentaba a su lado o cerca de ella cuando estaban en la misma clase, la miraba mientras comían en el Gran Salón o aparecía dramáticamente de la nada cuando se encontraba sola. No le había prestado importancia alguna a ello. Quizás solo lo estaba haciendo para irritarla. – Cualquiera pensaría que realmente te intereso.- añadió para enfadarlo.

Pues como podía ser que Draco Malfoy pudiera estar interesado en lo que ve como a una basura.

Repentinamente, cambió de posición y se inclinó hacia ella. Hermione presionó su espalda contra la silla, alarmada, sosteniendo su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica en caso de que intentase algo.

-¿Y si lo estuviera?- Se inclinó aun mas, disfrutando la obvia incomodidad de la castaña.

-¿Qué?- Aquella respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa. La sonrisa de Malfoy se agrandó aun más y entonces le tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. Hermione se estremeció al sentir su mano sobre su piel, mientras que Draco parecía perplejo.

-Tus ojos, Granger. Son tan transparentes, tan inocentes y honestos,- dijo distraídamente, mientras la estudiaba. Se acercaba lentamente a ella, como si fuera a besarla. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por su extraño comportamiento que no podía apartarse. Estaba diciendo incoherencias. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿D-de que-de qué demonios estás hablando?

-Deberías aprender a ocultarlos.- Estaba tan cerca de ella que podría sentir su aliento rozando su piel. – Son tan…_tentadores._

Hermione se estremeció ante sus palabras pero nunca se admitiría que sintió miedo. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para decir nada. Sentía que la boca se le secaba. ¿A qué se refería con tentadores? ¿Qué le ocurría?

-No puedes simplemente-Yo—Yo- tartamudeó. Finalmente, se las arreglo para apartarlo de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie torpemente, juntando sus libros y metiéndolos apresuradamente en su bolso. Claramente Malfoy había perdido el juicio y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello. Se giró para salir de allí.

-McGonagall quería algo.

La castaña se detuvo a medio camino. Volvió a mirarlo, molesta de que tuviera una excusa para retenerla. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes. Sus instintos le decían que corriera ahora-a ponerse a salvo-pero se rehusaba a sentirse intimidada.

Malfoy le dio una sonrisa sarcástica y con su pie apartó la silla donde había estado sentada antes. – Siéntate.

Hermione maldijo para sus adentros y se sentó a regañadientes, manteniendo la silla lo más lejos que podía de la mesa. El simplemente sonrió.

-No voy a asesinarte, amor. Solo quiero hablar.

-No me llames así,- dijo Hermione echa una furia. – No quiero hablar contigo. No quiero estar cerca de ti. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Ahora por favor dime que quería McGonagall y vete.

-Granger, Granger, Granger,- le hablaba como si fuera una niña y eso la sacaba de quicio. – Esa no es forma de hablarle a un Malfoy. De cualquier forma, deberías saber que es tu propia culpa.

-¿Culpa? ¿Qué es mi culpa?

-Esto.- dijo moviendo sus manos como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. Hermione le miraba confundida y él volvió a sonreír. -¿Realmente no tienes idea?

-No. Por favor ilumíname.

-_No._- dijo, repentinamente mas entusiasmado. Esto se estaba volviendo escalofriante. – Tu ignorancia lo hace más interesante.- añadió el rubio poniéndose de pie, volteándose para irse.

¿Su _qué_?

-¿Qué era lo que la profesora McGonagall quería decirme?- le gritó.

Malfoy simplemente le concedió otra sonrisa torcida y siguió su camino.

_Realmente no había ningún mensaje de McGonagall, ¿verdad?_

Hermione maldijo en voz baja y se obligo a no echarle una maldición allí mismo.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- les preguntó Hermione a las personas que se encontraban frente a ella. Una enorme multitud se había apiñonado en el pasillo. Los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por algo. Aunque no podía ver a través de las cabezas, sabía que debía detener lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, era su trabajo como Premio Anual.<p>

-¡Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se están peleando!- dijo un estudiante de primer año, a quien ella no conocía, con bastante entusiasmo. Sus labios se apretaron e una fina línea. ¿Cómo se atrevían a armar tal conmoción? Intentó abrirse paso entre los estudiantes pero nada parecía dar resultado y estaba atascada al final de la multitud. Molesta, se movió para agarrar su varita pero unos segundos después las personas comenzaron a apartarse, probablemente para darle paso a alguien.

Draco Malfoy se abrió paso entre la multitud con una expresión de enfado en su rostro. Todos se veían sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo de él. A su paso se escuchaban susurros, pero a Malfoy no le importaban. Su labio estaba sangrando y tenía un golpe terrible a un lado de su rostro. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su expresión era la de un asesino en busca de una víctima, aunque probablemente eso hizo segundos atrás.

Hermione temía pensar que había ocurrido con Zabini. Le vio tendido como un cadáver unos cuantos pasos lejos de Malfoy. Nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él, en caso de que Malfoy decidiera volver. Con todo el coraje Gryffindoriano que pudo juntar, Hermione Granger se mantuvo donde estaba. No le dio paso como lo había hecho la multitud, tampoco mantuvo distancia alguna. Estaba determinada a decirle cual era su opinión y una posible detención. Ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Malfoy y la mirada asesina de este no ayudaba a su coraje para nada.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando finalmente Malfoy la vio. Se abalanzó sobre ella tan rápido, que apenas tuvo tiempo de la apreto contra la pared y presionó sus labios bruscamente sobre los de ella. El rubio alzó una de sus manos y descargó un golpe sobre el vidrio de la ventana que se encontraba detrás de la cabeza de la castaña, rompiéndolo por completo. Los estudiantes, antes apiñonados por la emoción de presenciar la pelea, se voltearon y ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al ver lo que ocurria.

Pero Hermione no podía gritar. Incluso no podía respirar.

_¿Qué has hecho?_ Sus pensamientos gritaban violentamente. Malfoy le dio una última mirada antes de alejarse con un rasguño en su mano debido a su violento accionar.

Todos estaban quietos, demasiado aturdidos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Hermione estaba temblando de ira, sus manos colgaban a sus lados presionados en dos puños. -¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios! ¡Ahora!- gritó. Todos se tropezaron son sus pies al alejarse.

Con un movimiento de su varita, el vidrio de la ventana volvió a su condición original. Hermione se acerco a la forma inconsciente de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p>-Ya te lo dije Harry, creo que se trae algo conmigo,- trató de explicarle a sus amigos mientras se encontraban en el Gran Salón. Hermione estaba sentada, mirando a su sopa, jugando con la cuchara. Había perdido el apetito el instante en el que Malfoy comenzó a mirarla fijamente.<p>

-¿Quién? ¿Malfoy?- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. –Esta desquiciado, Hermione. Probablemente lo hace para molestarte.

-Merlín, tiene razón Hermione.- dijo Ron mientras llenaba su plato de una exagerada ración de comida, lo suficiente como para alimentar a todo un pelotón. – No creo que ese imbécil quiera salir con alguien como tú.

-¿Alguien como yo?- repitió la castaña molesta, comenzando a alzar la voz. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ronald?

-De seguro anda atrás de chicas mas lind- sus ojos se agrandaron al instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Harry le hecho una mirada al instante en que Hermione golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y se puso de pie.

-Los veo más tarde,- dijo fríamente. Sabía a lo que se referían. Simplemente no podían creer que alguien le mostrara el menor interés a ella. No había escuchado nada sobre el _beso_ (Merlín, sentía nauseas al decirlo), y tampoco planeaba decírselos. Aun si eventualmente se enteraban de lo ocurrido, ella lo negaría. Hermione le alejó sin siquiera mirarlos una vez más.

Y podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella. Hasta podía oír sus susurros. Y sabia de lo que estaban hablando.

Se maldijo a sí misma y caminó furiosa hacia la enfermería. Zabini estaba recostado en una de las camas, con un libro en sus manos. No se molesto en alzar la vista cuando ella se sentó a un lado de la cama.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio. Ella no hablaba, sus pensamientos repasaban los eventos ocurridos. Draco Malfoy no era estúpido. Sabía lo que ocurriría como resultado de sus acciones. Sabía que los rumores se extenderían. Sabía que posiblemente esto mancharía su apellido de sangre pura.

¿Entonces por que aun así lo hizo?

Obviamente con la guerra terminada la sangre ya poco importaba. Pero aun así…no podía evitar sentirse insegura. Era como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Si?- dijo Blaise Zabini, mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Solo en aquel entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando consigo misma.

-Disculpa,- respondió amargamente. Apartó los inseguros pensamientos y le dio una cálida sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor.- dijo, cerrando finalmente el libro y volviéndose hacia ella. Su relación con Blaise se había vuelto algo más civilizada desde el comienzo del año. El también era Premio Anual y afortunadamente, estaba dispuesto a hacer las diferencias a un lado para trabajar juntos. A pesar de que era un Slytherin, lo respetaba, y él a ella.

Incluso mucha gente decía que harían una perfecta pareja.

-Yo—eee, quería preguntarte algo,- dijo suavemente, insegura de si quería continuar.

-Si, por supuesto,- dijo – cualquier cosa,

-¿Que ocurrió entre Malfoy y tú?

-Todo menos eso,- respondió secamente. Hermione se estremeció cuando su mirada encontró la suya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo así como un secreto?

-No, solo estoy preocupado por lo que sucedería.

-¿Te refieres a que le tienes miedo a él?- le respondió tajantemente. No podía entender como alguien tan inteligente como Blaise estaba asustado de alguien como Malfoy. No era tan _peligroso_, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Él apartó su mirada de la de la castaña y suspiró, -Draco es mas malvado y peligroso de lo que crees.

-¿Lo es?- preguntó, sus facciones se tornaron en una mueca de incredulidad.

-Si Granger, lo es.- dijo seriamente. Blaise cerró sus ojos por un momento, como si pensara en lo que diría a continuación. –No sabes ni la mitad. Te lo advierto ahora, como tu-_conocido. _Ten cuidado. Está tras de ti-

-Blaise,- Hermione escuchó una fría y familiar voz antes de que Blaise pudiera terminar su oración. Se estremeció cuando sintió el brazo de Malfoy rodeando su cintura, presionando sus cuerpos y, por un instante, Hermione sintió el vertiginoso sentimiento de miedo nuevamente. Lo apartó lejos. Malfoy estaba de pie, con una expresión de arrogancia y su sonrisa torcida fija en su rostro. -¿Cómo estás?

-Granger estaba a punto de irse,- dijo Blaise, con un tono de advertencia en su voz. Estaba tratando de decirle que corriera lejos, pero siendo tan testaruda como lo era, no lo hizo.

-Excelente, entonces iré con ella.- Dijo Malfoy, sin que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Los ojos de Blaise se agrandaron al instante.

-Creo que puede arreglárselas sola, Draco,- murmuró entre dientes. –Además, ¿no viniste a hablar conmigo?

-No tengo nada que decirte,- Dijo Malfoy fríamente. –Solo estaba asegurándome de que estuviera vivo. Desafortunadamente, lo estas.- El rubio le tomo a Hermione de la mano y la arrastró salvajemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees-¡Suéltame Malfoy!

Blaise Zabini sacudió su cabeza. Granger no saldría libre de esta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente, he de hacer una corrección; Hermione y Blaise no son Prefectos, son Premios Anuales. Perdón por la confusión. Ya enmendé el primer capítulo.

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.. La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

><p>Draco tiraba con fuerza de ella, sosteniendo sus dos muñecas con una sola mano, impidiéndole soltarse. Hermione no podía creer la fuerza que tenia. La metió dentro de un aula vacía y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándola indefensa.<p>

Una vez que se vio liberada de sus manos, la castaña no perdió tiempo y tomó su varita, apuntándola a su pecho.

Él simplemente se quedo allí, como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

-No sé qué es lo que estás tramando Malfoy, pero debes detenerte ahora mismo.- le dijo alzando su voz debido a la ira e irritación. -¿Crees que puedes golpear a alguien y luego actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Crees que puedes librarte de esta? No sé porque Blaise no dijo nada. Es obvio que lo tienes amenazado de alguna forma, ¿pero el resto de los que te vieron como le golpeaste? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No pueden tenerte miedo! ¡No todos! ¡Tu-tu les hiciste algo!

Podía sentir la ira creciendo en su pecho, así que la dejó libre. Había estado encerrada en su mente por un buen tiempo. Cuando el rubio no respondió, decidió continuar -¿Y luego qué? ¡Me _besuqueas_ frente a todo el mundo! ¡Merlín, que rayos te ocurre!

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó con un tono de aburrimiento.

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de la castaña. El efecto que él tenía sobre ella era aterrador. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que la hacía sentirse tan insegura de sí misma? Una palabra había sido suficiente para aturdirla al punto de quedarse sin palabras.

-No sabes nada, amor- dijo lentamente, nuevamente como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una niña, a alguien que no entendería. Hermione sentía la ira bullir nuevamente.

-¡Malfoy, deja de hablarme como si fuera una niña!- ahora tenía su varita presionada sobre su pecho, amenazándolo. Draco ni siquiera demostró molestia alguna. -¡Se muy bien como no tolerar tus acciones!

-Lo cual es estúpido, si me lo preguntas.- dijo arrastrando las palabras con pereza.

-Pues bien, nadie te lo está preguntando maldito-

-¿Lo estás, Granger?- le interrumpió. Avanzó un paso hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Hermione retrocedía dos. Su expresión había cambiado de aburrimiento a diversión, y estaba mirándola como a una presa. –Me refiero a si estás _asustada._

-No,- dijo casi automáticamente. Nunca le admitiría que lo estaba. A pesar de ello, su voz se quebró ligeramente, y casi sin proponérselo se apartó otro paso.

_Definitivamente, no._

De repente, la tomó por los hombros y la golpeó violentamente contra la puerta, haciéndola soltar un gritito de dolor. Draco golpeó su mano izquierda contra la puerta, sonando con fuerza a un lado de la cabeza de la castaña, sobresaltándola.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar y vio su varita rodar por el suelo, lejos de su alcance. Ahora si comenzaba a sentir el pánico apoderándose de ella. Hermione trató de alejarlo, pero el rubio volvió a empujarla nuevamente contra la puerta, solo que esta vez fue con más violencia.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, Granger.- dijo, rozando su mejilla con su fría mano, haciéndola apartarse instintivamente del contacto. –No puedes ser tan _vulnerable _todo el tiempo.

Había algo en sus ojos; no sabía que era, estaba escondido en lo profundo de sus grises ojos, pero allí estaba. Se veía tan fuerte e intenso que aun con su inexpresivo rostro era visible.

Draco Malfoy tenía unos hermosos e inquietantes ojos.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera una mala persona?- susurró en su oído mientras su mano se movía de su mejilla hacia su hombro, bajando por su brazo hacia su mano, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo. Hermione no podía dejar de temblar. -¿Qué tal si fuera un _asesino_, hmm?

Su mano comenzó a apartar la manga de la túnica de su brazo, y Hermione comenzó a sentir la urgente desesperación de alejarse de él.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que están diciendo sobre nosotros?- le dijo examinando su muñeca. Hermione se estremeció ante la palabra _nosotros_. No hay un _nosotros_, quería decirle. –Dicen que estamos teniendo una aventura en secreto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero Zabini quería entrometerse, así que me deshice de él.- dijo burlonamente, sin soltar su mano, mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar. Su piel se sentía fría contra la suya. –Y luego pensaron que no quería que nadie se acercase a ti, así que te _besuqueé._

-N—no- gimoteó la castaña. Ya había oído suficiente, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Trató de apartarlo lejos, pero Draco sostenía su muñeca con fuerza. Ni siquiera la miraba, aparentemente su muñeca era mucho más interesante. Realmente algo iba muy mal con él. Tenía que alejarse pronto.

_Ahora._

-La gente tiene una imaginación terrible. Aunque no puedo culparlos, realmente parecía que nos estábamos peleando por ti.

-Basta,- dijo nuevamente, aliviada de que el rubio no llegó a ver las pocas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¡Ni siquiera te he contado la mejor parte! Piensan que todas las noches tenemos sexo en la habitación de los Prem-

-¡Dije que basta!- le gritó, pero el simplemente le ignoró y continuó con su verborragia.

-en la habitación de los Premios Anuales. Hasta piensan que no eres como siempre, tan puritana cuando estamos teniendo sex-

La palma de su mano colisionó fuertemente contra su mejilla, y le detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Se las limpió rápidamente con la mano, pero aun así no se atrevía a mirarlo.

¿Qué le había ocurrido? Antes no era así…tan vacio, tan frio.

Hermione comenzaba a entender lo que Blaise trataba de decirle; ella no lo conocía. No conocía a Draco Malfoy, ni una pizca.

Se quedó allí esperando, con sus manos transformadas en firmes puños. Seguramente se iría corriendo, como había hecho cuando le golpeó en tercer año. Pasaron unos minutos, pero para ella parecían horas. Y él seguía allí.

Finalmente alzó su vista; casi grita al verle con una _sonrisa_ en su rostro.

-Déjame ir. _Ahora,-_ dijo furiosa, incapaz de detener los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, no de miedo, sino de ira. Las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con escapar nuevamente de sus ojos.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los grises del rubio, y para su sorpresa, se apartó de ella.

-Como desees, _Hermione.-_ soltó su nombre con un tono empalagoso. A Hermione no le gustó para nada, recogió su varita rápidamente y se marchó.

-Al final te tendré.- añadió en un susurro, pero ella ya se había marchado.

* * *

><p>Solamente había pasado un día desde que le habían dado de alta de la enfermería. Su cuerpo aun le dolía pero no le importaba. De cualquier modo, se curaría con reposo. Draco casi lo había matado, tenia suerte de estar vivo. Le tenia miedo y con buena razón. No le había mentido a Hermione cuando le dijo que Draco Malfoy era peligroso.<p>

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- escuchó a alguien gritar. Weasley y Potter habían entrado a la sala común y ahora estaban frente a él. Blaise estaba sentado en un sofá frente al fuego, leyendo un libro.

Casi instantáneamente la habitación se lleno de un aire de tensión. Que desagradable, como se atrevían a gritar de aquella manera.

-¡Hermione!- le llamó, echándole una mirada de disgusto a los dos Gryffindors. -¡Tienes indeseados visitantes!

-¡Bajo en un minuto!- le escucharon decir. Y luego silencio.

Potter estaba de pie cerca de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Granger, parecía que trataba de mantener la calma, pero obviamente no funcionaba. Weasley caminaba de un lado al otro, profiriendo maldiciones en voz baja, su rostro casi tan rojo como sus cabellos.

-¿Desde cuándo le llamas Hermione?- dijo finalmente Potter, con un leve tono de irritación en su voz. Aquella pregunta hacía pensar a Blaise que no _merecía _llamarla por su primer nombre.

-Se llama tregua, Potter.- le respondió tajantemente.

Blaise no era como Malfoy. Él no andaba provocando o amenazando, no. No andaba maldiciendo a las personas solo porque tenía ganas o por que le habían marcado que estaba cruzando el límite. Él prefería quedarse atrás, observando su entorno y manteniéndose tranquilo.

Prefería un estilo de vida más aburrido. Aunque realmente no le gustaba lo aburrido…solo que eligió serlo.

En cambio, Potter era una de las pocas personas que le irritaba realmente. Blaise no podía controlar su ira cuando estaba cerca, no después de lo que le había hecho a su madre. Lo deseaba muerto.

-La besó,- dijo Weasley enfadado, repitiéndolo una y otra vez sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los dos. –El muy maldito la besó…es acoso sexual…

-Asumo que tu tuviste algo que ver,- Dijo Potter en tono acusatorio a Blaise, -después de todo eres su mejor amigo.

-Los Slytherin no tiene amigos, imbécil. No nos compares con tu patética casa.- le respondió. Potter estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon los pasos de Hermione acercándose. Unos segundos después apareció vistiendo ropas muggles, como siempre. Su rostro se desencajo al ver a Potter y a Weasley.

-¡Te besó!- le gritó Weasley, Potter simplemente asintió con su cabeza. -¿Cómo pudiste no contárnoslo? Esto es una ofensa grave. Maldición Hermi-

La castaña miró a Blaise en busca de ayuda, pero él no dijo nada. Solo se encogió de hombros. _Interesante._ ¿Por qué no había querido decírselo a sus amigos? ¿Estaba avergonzada?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- soltó repentinamente.

-Lavender me lo dijo,- la voz de Weasley comenzaba a sonar irritada. -¿Es verdad entonces? ¡Dilo! Dilo y nosotros-

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te dijo?- ahora estaba entrando en pánico. Nunca había sido buena para mentir.

-¡Que el hurón abusó de ti en público!- dijo Potter finalmente interviniendo en la conversación. -¡No es bueno, Hermione! Realmente va tras de ti, ¿verdad? Es por eso que nos lo dijiste ayer-

-Draco no la besó.- interrumpió Blaise. Ver a Granger tan indefensa era algo incomodo de observar. Al menos tenía que hacer algo para compensarle el haberle salvado la vida.

-Mantente fuera de esto.- gruñó Potter

-E-Es cierto, Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?

-¡N-no! Yo solo…es que- murmuró Hermione. –No es verdad.

-¿No lo es?- Dijo Weasley tomándola con fuerza por los hombros. -¿de verdad?

La castaña se las arregló para soltar una pequeña sonrisa – Por supuesto que no. Vamos, es de Malfoy de quien hablamos. Solo le castigue con detención y se fue corriendo.- les explicó, pero su voz se quebraba debido a los nervios.

El alivio se reflejó en los ojos de Weasley, al convencerse automáticamente. La soltó y se paso una mano por la cabeza, -Merlín, que alivio. Lavender dijo que lo escuchó de uno de los Ravenclaws, pero supongo que solo era un rumor, ¿cierto?

Potter aun miraba a Granger sin poder creérselo, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Hermione, por su parte, suspiró aliviada cuando los dos chicos se fueron de la sala común. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá cercano al suyo.

-No celebres aun,- le dijo Blaise, -Potter no estaba convencido.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba volviendo al castillo. Tenía el cabello y la capa cubiertos por copos de nieve. Podía ver su aliento y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve: los arboles y los pequeños negocios de Hogsmeade. Nunca le había gustado la nieve. No podía entender como algo tan hermoso y blanco podía ser tan…tan vacio. Rápidamente murmuró un encantamiento para mantener caliente su cuerpo.<em>

_No hacía nada por calmar el frio._

_Hogwarts. Ya podía ver las torres desde donde se encontraba. La escuela estaba atestada de molestos y superficiales estudiantes y profesores quienes estaban poco al tanto del destino que les esperaba. Se percibía el miedo y la desesperación por la inminente guerra…pero eso no parecía molestarle a él._

_Aun así, lo veía como su hogar._

_Al acercarse a un giro del camino, vio a alguien tendido en la nieve y reconoció y revuelto cabello castaño._

_-Sangresucia.- dijo con una arrogante sonrisa, parándose a un lado de ella. Hermione le miró al oír su voz, movía sus brazos rápidamente sobre la nieve, y luego se rio fuertemente, sin razón alguna, aparentemente. -¿Te has vuelto loca?_

_-Di lo que quieras Malfoy.- se rio, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la nieve. –hoy no puedes hacer nada que arruine mi buen humor._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la castaña se había agachado a dibujar un circulo con su dedo sobre la nieve, justo arriba de—de-¿Qué era eso?_

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Es un ángel de nieve, bobo.- le sonrió. –Ves, esa es la cabeza.- le señaló. – y esa es la aureola._

_Draco le echo una mirada al "ángel de nieve" y alzo una ceja -¿Qué?_

_-Ven, te enseñaré. Le dijo, tirando de su brazo y tomándole de la mano._

_Qué extraño. Normalmente no haría algo así. Simplemente sentiría molestia simplemente de verlo, y viceversa. Draco se sorprendió ante la inesperada calidez de su mano. Dejo que lo arrastrara por el terreno, no sabía por qué estaba siguiéndole. Probablemente era por que Granger estaba siendo bastante atrayente. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?_

_-Y así es como haces un ángel de nieve.- le dijo alegremente. Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. El la tomó._

_Su ceño se frunció al ver su propio ángel de nieve, no se parecía en nada a un ángel, más bien parecía un monstruo._

_-El mío se ve horrible.- dijo irritado, aunque su rostro nunca delató nada._

_-No seas tan amargo,- se rio la castaña, golpeándole juguetonamente en el brazo. –Mira, yo lo arreglaré.- volvió a recostarse y a repetir los pasos, solo que esta vez estaba sobre su-monstruo de nieve._

_-Listo.- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la nieve de su cuerpo por tercera vez. Le concedió una mirada llena de júbilo. Draco sintió que algo en su interior se removía. – Ahora está perfecto._

_El rubio volvió a mirar su monstruo de nieve, aun estaba algo deformado pero ya no se veía tan mal. Y era perfecto. Después de todo la nieve no estaba tan mal y sonrió por primera vez ese año._

Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo. Volvió a mirar al centauro que había frente a él. Estaba tendido en el suelo, gritando, arañando el suelo y retorciéndose del dolor.

Y eso que él no había movido un dedo, aun.

- Al final te tendré.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

><p><em>Entonces, como una magnífica nota musical, se insinuó en mi imaginación la idea del inefable reposo que nos espera en la tumba. Llegó suave, furtivamente; creo que necesité un gran rato para apreciarla por completo. Pero en el preciso instante en que mi espíritu comenzaba a sentir claramente esa idea, y a acariciarla, las figuras de los jueces se desvanecieron como por arte de magia; los grandes hachones se redujeron a la nada; sus llam-<br>_

-No fuiste al partido.

La castaña escuchó una voz que rápidamente la saco de su ensimismamiento debido a las profundidades de "El Pozo y el Péndulo". Inmediatamente se volvió a encontrarse con el rostro de un muy cansado, muy desprolijo y muy _atractivo_ Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, _nuevamente._

Se percató de que acababa de volver de partido, pues aun vestía su uniforme de Quidditch y su escoba estaba sobre la mesa. Lo rodeaba un aura de melancolía…o quizás solo era su imaginación. Un grupo de chicas se escondía detrás de las estanterías, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, sonriendo y observando al rubio. Hermione les hecho una mirada y luego a Malfoy. Finalmente continúo con su lectura.

…_y sobrevino la negrura de las tinieblas; todas las sensaciones parecieron desaparecer com-_

-Oh, vamos Granger, ¿Aun estas enfadada?

…_en una zambullida loca y precipitada del alma en el Hades. Y el Universo fue sólo noche, silencio, inmovilidad. Estaba desvanecido. Pero, no obstante, no pue-_

-Creí que no te importaba lo que los demás hablaran de ti.- le dijo despreocupadamente.

-Shh.- apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. El rubio rodó sus ojos. Hermione le ignoró y volvió la vista a su libro.

Esta semana había sido fatal para ella. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor le creían una traidora, a pesar de la explicación de Ron y Harry. Los de Hufflepuff le tenían miedo. Los de Ravenclaw decían que era una hipócrita y los de Slytherin la habían marcado como una prostituta.

Solo los profesores parecían aprobar esta relación _imaginaria_. -¡Unidad entre las casas!- decían todos.

Para hacer las cosas peor, se había visto bombardeada por estúpidas preguntas sobre Draco Malfoy y fornicar a cada lugar que iba.

Era repulsivo.

_Decir que hubiese perdido la conciencia del todo. La que me quedaba, no intentaré definirla, ni describirla siquiera. Pero, en fin-_

Repentinamente, sintió que una mano envolvía su muñeca.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo en voz alta, tratando de librarse de su agarre. Entonces sintió un objeto esférico, frio como el acero, en la palma de su mano.

_La snitch dorada._

-¿Ganaste?- ahora le estaba mirando, olvidándose de que supuestamente le estaba ignorando. El rubio sonrió triunfante, y luego asintió.

-No creíste que podría ¿verdad?- le dijo cruzando sus manos y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Felicitaciones entonces- le dijo estirando su brazo para devolverle la snitch, pero él simplemente le cerró la mano con suavidad.

-Quédatela.

-¿Por qué?

-Considérala mi ofrenda de paz.- le dijo. Hermione pestañeo varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se disculpaba? Y a una sangre sucia nada más. Nunca creyó vivir para ver ese día. Había sido el primer partido del año y él estaba dispuesto a dar la primer snitch que atrapó, ¿solo para que le perdonara?

Realmente debió de serle difícil.

Le miró por un largo tiempo, estudiando sus facciones. Aun había algo fuera de lugar en sus ojos, como si estuviera calculando…mintiendo…pero Hermione seguía escuchando la voz de Dumbledore haciendo eco en su cabeza; todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

_Maldita conciencia._

Se guardó la snitch en su bolsillo y volvió la vista al libro que se encontraba leyendo.

Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Soltó un suspiro, derrotada.

-Muy bien, te perdono.

_No todo estaba perdido._

* * *

><p>-Se han registrado una serie de misteriosos asesinatos de centauros en el Bosque Prohibido. Solo quiero recordarles que entrar al Bosque les está prohibido. Esto es por su seguridad.- dijo McGonagall, su voz se hacía eco en el Gran Salón. –La simple violación de esta regla traerá severas consecuencias.<p>

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus apuestas facciones.

Esto era demasiado _fácil._ Se había pasado con el acto de la Snitch Dorada. Draco nunca se había disculpado, y Hermione había sido la excepción. Ella era _especial._ Ya de entrada sabía que Hermione le perdonaría. Ella no era capaz de sentir odio, aun si lo intentara. Era del tipo de persona que confiaba y perdonaba siempre y pensaba que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Iba a usar eso a su favor.

Tal como Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore.

¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?- Le susurró Blaise acusatoriamente. -¿Mataste a esos centauros?

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo inexpresivamente. Pero el chico lo conocía bastante bien. Sabía que estaba mintiendo y a Draco parecía no importarle.

_Que me odien, siempre y cuando me teman._

En la batalla final, ambos bandos le habían sido poco familiares. No tomo parte de ninguno. Solo conocía un lado, _su lado._ A pesar de ello, había usado a ambos bandos para obtener más poder. Había sido espía para los Buenos y aprendió Oclumancia y pociones de Snape, por órdenes del propio Dumbledore. Pero también había sido un valioso Mortífago para el lado oscuro y aprendió artes prohibidas del mismo Voldemort.

Pero el muy maldito había notado su potencial y nunca lo dejaba fuera de vista. Se había fijado en la habilidad de Draco para las Artes Oscuras. Así que había recaído sobre él un favor que todos buscaban.

…ser su heredero.

-¿Donde está Granger?- preguntó en voz alta, sin importarle quien le oía. Algunas chicas de Slytherin le miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Está haciendo un ensayo para pociones en la habitación.- le contestó Blaise.

Draco no quería ser el heredero de Voldemort. No quería tener que cumplir las órdenes de nadie. Draco era su propio amo, después de todo…pero aun así, había aceptado. Aunque sabía que al final Voldemort moriría.

Lo bueno de ser el heredero del Señor Oscuro era el increíble conocimiento que obtenía por la posición. Voldemort le había enseñado a Draco _todo_ lo que sabía, cada habilidad, cada técnica, cada secreto. Los Mortífagos no sabían nada, pero el repentino cambio de poder de Draco les hacía sospechar.

Cuando Potter finalmente mató a Voldemort, Snape se las arregló para explicarle al niño-que-vivió que Draco había sido un espía para la Orden y se libro fácilmente de cualquier castigo.

Y ahora estaba vivo y más poderoso y peligroso que nunca.

Voldemort no había sido débil, simplemente había pasado de largo un detalle que termino acabando con su vida. Draco no cometería el mismo error, no sería derrotado tan fácil.

Simplemente no sería derrotado.

-Tienes razón, Zabini.- dijo mientras bebía agua de su copa. –Quizás forzar el emblema es ir demasiado lejos.

-Si, te tomo bastante tiempo darte cuenta de ello. No es un juguete. Ella tiene-

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Blaise se lo pensó unos minutos antes de mirarlo.

-¿Qué gano yo?

-Piénsalo de esta forma,- le dijo Draco entre dientes. – Cuando me apodere del mundo, no te mataré.

Blaise resopló, pero Draco aun podía ver un leve rastro de miedo en sus ojos. Blaise sabía que era mejor no ponerse en su camino. _Bastante listo._

-No lo hago por ti Draco,- dijo finalmente. –Quiero que Potter desaparezca. Mátalo si debes.

-Hecho.

Tenía que apartar a su Princesa de sus preciosos guardias Gryffindorianos. Era más vulnerable cuando estaba sola.

_Dividir y conquistar._

Ese era el plan.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces vienen el mismo día que la convención?- pregunto Hermione tristemente<p>

Harry y Ron asintieron. Le habían prometido que la acompañarían a la convención de libros que tendría lugar en Beauxbatons el próximo viernes. La profesora McGonagall le había pedido a Blaise y a ella que representaran a Hogwarts, y tenían permitido llevar dos amigos con ellos.

Obviamente, ella les había pedido a Harry y a Ron.

-Solo ocurrirá una vez en la historia de Hogwarts.- dijo Harry tratando de esconder su emoción.

-Aun así si quieres iremos a la convención.- añadió Ron, sin mucho ánimo. Hermione sabía que trataba de convencerla de que los dejara quedarse en lugar de acompañarla a la convención de libros. A pesar de que le habían prometido ir, sin importar nada.

Que fácil que la cambiaban por el Quidditch.

Hermione suspiró. De esto era de lo que había estado hablando. Se estaban alejando…

-No…está bien,- les dijo. – Seria bastante egoísta de mi parte obligarlos a ir conmigo.

Los dos chicos sonrieron entusiasmadamente y la abrazaron con fuerza. –Gracias Hermione.

La chica les murmuro unas buenas noches y se encamino a su dormitorio.

-¡Excelente!- escucho la voz entusiasmada de Ron al doblar por el pasillo. -¡Los Chudley Cannons! ¡El viernes! ¡En Hogwarts! Antes muerto que perdérmelos por ir a una aburrida convención de libros.

Sus nudillos de tornaron blancos mientras subía las escaleras. Simplemente les había pedido que hicieran una cosa por ella este año, y aun así fácilmente la cambiaban por otra cosa.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. _Dolía._

Podía sentir las lágrimas tratando de escapar de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. No lloraría ahora. No cuando sabía que esto ocurriría.

No cuando se estaba acostumbrando a estar tan sola.

-Granger- Malfoy acababa de salir de la habitación de los Premios Anuales. Sonrió al verla, sus manos estaban metidas nuevamente en sus bolsillos. Hermione se había detenido, pero volvió a caminar hasta detenerse solo cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Te veré el viernes, amor.- le dijo el rubio antes de alejarse.

-¡BLAISE!

-Te cruzaste con Draco.- murmuró el Premio Anual, rodando sus ojos. Estaba sentado frente al fuego nuevamente. Quería asesinarlo. –Lo siento, pero se lo pedí. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un Slytherin que ame los libros?

-Si, pero-

-Potter y Weasley tendrán que ser civiles con él. Le interrumpió. Ante la mención de sus nombres, su rostro se contrajo y no dijo nada. Blaise se volvió a verla con sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto, notando el repentino cambio en la atmosfera.-

-Ellos—podía sentir sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. Le dio la espalda para que no le viera le rostro. –no vendrán.

-Oh…- le dijo con un tono extraño, sin saber cómo manejar la situación. -¿Por qué?

-Por los Chuckly Canyons, o algo así.- dijo. Blaise sabía que ahora estaba llorando.

Casi se rio ante la mención de los _Chuckly Canyons_, pero se detuvo. Realmente se sentía mal por Hermione.

-Me voy a mi habitación.- le dijo suavemente. –No me importa si Malfoy viene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT: Muchas gracias por los reviews! Realmente leo cada uno, pero no tengo mucho tiempo de responderlos, prometo que desde ahora la intentaré.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

><p>Algo no estaba bien. Tenía una espantosa sensación en su interior, una sensación que se parecía ligeramente a la del dolor de su cicatriz.<p>

-¿Puedes creer esto Harry?- le dijo Ron entusiasmadamente, mientras se estaban acercando al campo de Quidditch. Los Chudley Cannons venían hoy a Hogwarts e iban a enseñarles a los equipos de la escuela unos cuantos trucos y secretos del Quidditch.

Era uno de los beneficios obtenidos debido al próximo Festival Deportivo de Hogwarts, que tendría lugar la semana entrante. Normalmente, Hogwarts nunca era anfitrión de esos tipos de eventos pero los profesores lo veían correcto para ayudar a los estudiantes a recuperarse de los horribles recuerdos de la pasada Guerra.

Los Chudley Cannons estaban parados en el centro del campo de Quidditch, con sus brillantes uniformes moviéndose con el viento. Su logo de dos "C" negras y una bola de cañón podía ser vista desde donde estaban parados.

Harry camino hacia el frente junto con Ron mientras los demás miembros del equipo de Gryffindor les seguían detrás. Todos estaban ansiosos y emocionados…todos excepto Harry.

No era que no estaba emocionado…es solo que no podía sacarse de encima ese sentimiento de que algo iba mal.

-Parece que los otros equipos llegaron primero.- le escuchó decir a Ginny.

Los demás equipos ya estaban allí. Podía ver a los miembros de los Chudley Cannons dividiéndose en equipos, dos de ellos acompañaban a cada equipo.

Los tres que quedaron se acercaron a ellos. Repentinamente, Ron se torno algo verde.

-¡Equipo Gryffindor!- dijo el hombre del medio, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y una nariz puntiaguda. Era bastante alto y tenía su escoba en su mano. –Mi nombre es Galvin Gudgeon, soy el buscador de los Chudley Cannons. Este es Joey Jenkins, golpeador, y Dragomir Gorgovitch, cazador-. Dijo señalando a los que se encontraban a su lado.

–Es un placer trabajar con ustedes.- dijo el que se llamaba Joey, también dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa. El otro hombre se quedó en silencio.

-Vamos a enseñarles unas cuantas técnicas al volar y sostener su esco- Harry desvió la vista de Galvin al escuchar una voz a un lado de ellos, proveniente de los Slytherins.

-¿El capitán del equipo de Slytherin? Preguntó un hombre de los Chudley Cannons.

-No está.- dijo uno de los jugadores de Slytherin. Los ojos se Harry se agrandaron y su corazón se aceleró mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de oír.

-Y tú debes ser el famoso Harry Potter, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Debo decir que-comenzó a decir Galvin, pero Harry estaba bastante alterado como para prestar atención.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó el morocho histéricamente, con una expresión de dolor al acercarse a los Slytherins. Agarró a uno de ellos, Nott, por el cuello de su uniforme. El chico lo miro asustado ante su mirada asesina. -¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Tanto los Gryffindors como los Slytherins, y también algunos miembros de los Chudley Cannons, le miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry? ¿Estás loco?- le dijo Ron, pero Harry simplemente lo ignoró y volvió a mirar a Nott.

-¿Donde está?

-F-fue a Beauxbatons.- dijo casi en un susurro. –Dijo algo sobre una-.

Harry no le dio tiempo de terminar. Salió corriendo del campo de Quidditch con Ron siguiéndole detrás.

* * *

><p>-¿Como dejo que esto ocurriera?- le gritó enfadado a McGonagall. Unos minutos antes habían entrado a su despacho y le habían contado sobre Hermione y la salida a Beauxbatons con Malfoy y Zabini. Sus palmas estaban apoyadas sobre el escritorio y le miraba amenazantemente.<p>

-No entiendo cual es el problema, señor Potter.- le respondió tranquilamente, acomodándose los anteojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que dirá profesora?- volvió a gritarle Harry. -¡Después de que la dejó irse sola con esos—esos—Slytherins!-

Ron asintió, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que era mejor no hablar cuando Harry estaba enojado.

-Cálmese señor Potter.- le dijo McGonagall, sin apartar su mirada de la de él. La despreocupación que mostraba la mujer ante la situación solo conseguía aumentar su ira.

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme cuando ella está sola con ellos!

-No está en peligro.- le respondió, su voz permanecía tan firme como siempre. Harry podía sentir que comenzaba a sentirse irritado. –Les dije que podían elegir con quien ir. El señor Zabini escogió al señor Malfoy, y la señorita Granger, bien, escogió ir sola. Aunque no puedo entender porque, considerando, que unos meses antes me dijo que iría con ustedes dos.-

-Ella-ella no dijo que Malfoy iría.- dijo Harry, mas para sí mismo que para los demás.

Repentinamente lo vio todo con claridad. Se volvió a ver a Ron, quien de alguna forma sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Después de todo no había sido culpa de la profesora McGonagall. Ellos dejaron que esto sucediera. Ellos dejaron que las serpientes de Slytherin devoraran a Hermione. Ellos la dejaron sola e indefensa.

-La señorita Granger está perfectamente a salvo al cuidado del profesor Flitwick, se los aseguro.- continuo la profesora. Que equivocada estaba. –Ahora, por favor regresen a sus clases antes de que los castigue a los dos.

-¡No está a salvo!- volvió a gritar Harry. -¡Tiene que dejarnos ir a Beauxbatons! ¡Por favor profesora!

-Señor Potter, está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. Vuelvan a sus clases.

* * *

><p>La academia de la Magia de Beauxbatons era un brillante palacio, probablemente mas Nuevo y brillante que Hogwarts. Los pasillos estaban adornados por arcos dorados, haciéndoles parecer un pasillo hecho para los mismos dioses. Las altísimas ventanas de cristal llegaban al piso y unos intrincados candelabros colgaban del cielorraso. Era una vista increíble, aunque era una pena que nada de eso captara la atención de Hermione. Estaba más concentrada en lo que sucedía en el palacio que el lugar en sí mismo.<p>

Había pilas de libros y autores por todas partes. Era como un sueño para ella. Parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar, pues se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, tratando de hablar con diferentes autores y separando todos los libros que despertaran su interés.

Simplemente era feliz.

Draco la observaba, no tan alejado desde donde ella se encontraba. El instante mismo en que la castaña había entrado a la convención, su rostro se había iluminado.

Tal como aquella vez que hizo un ángel de nieve.

El rubio sintió algo sacudir su estomago pero nuevamente no estaba seguro de porque eso seguía sucediendo cada vez que la veía.

Era la única persona que podía hacerle sentir de esa forma.

Era la única persona que podía hacerle sentir algo.

No hizo mucho en la convención, excepto hablar con algunas chicas de Beauxbatons que querían saber más '_Ze magnifique Draco Malfoi_.' Había respondido algunas preguntas, pero se aburrió rápidamente de ellas.

Estaba más interesado en seguir a Hermione y en verla feliz.

-Las chicas de Beauxbatons- escucho Draco decir a alguien. Blaise se encontraba ahora a su lado, sosteniendo varios libros en sus brazos. Se refería a las chicas de Beauxbatons que no dejaban de reír y seguirlo por todo el lugar. -¿Nuevo club de Fans, Draco?

-No dejan de seguirme.

Continuo mirando a Granger quien estaba teniendo una entusiasmada conversación con otro autor, indiferente a todo lo demás.

Con su natural confianza que depositaba en los demás, probablemente sería demasiado fácil manipularla para que odie a sus amigos…

-Tienes esa mirada nuevamente,- le dijo Blaise tranquilamente. –Haz hecho algo malo o estas a punto de hacer algo malo, _nuevamente._ ¿Cuál de las dos?

Draco sonrió.

-Ambas.

* * *

><p>Ahora las nubes estaban grises y oscuras. Se movían peligrosamente en el cielo, arrojando agua y relámpagos sobre el dorado palacio de Beauxbatons.<p>

Los truenos resonaban con fuerza, haciéndole gritar y cubrirse sus oídos.

Su cuarto estaba oscuro. La única luz que se veía era la de los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo. Desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta del closet podía ver su cama a dosel.

Se aferro con más fuerza a la manta.

El closet era pequeño y por suerte estaba vacío. Casi al mismo instante en que escucho el primer trueno, se metió corriendo al refugio del closet. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas. La traumática experiencia que tuvo en su niñez había tenido un efecto de por vida en ella. Podía enfrentarse a Dementores, a Bellatrix, Mortifagos e incluso al propio Voldemort, pero no a una tormenta.

Nunca a una tormenta.

_Terminará pronto._ Se dijo a sí misma.

Y a continuación todo quedo en silencio y oscuro nuevamente.

Un relámpago ilumino todo a su alrededor, y el sonido que le siguió le hizo pegar un salto, haciéndole cubrir sus oídos con más fuerza. Fue entonces cuando vio una figura de pie a un lado de su cama. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, con su platino cabello y todo. _¿Qué hace aquí?_

Cerró sus ojos ante un nuevo trueno. Cuando los abrió, se encontró mirando a unos ojos grises. Estaba parado fuera del closet, como si fuera un oscuro caballero, apuesto y malvado como siempre.

-¿Te estás escondiendo de mi?- preguntó en un susurro.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de miedo y de frio. Su figura parecía aun más alta ahora que ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-Granger, levántate.- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Ahora no, Malfoy.- le suplico. –Tengo-tengo miedo.

Bajo su vista y volvió a cubrir sus oídos al ver otro relámpago. Incluso podía sentir a Malfoy dándole una sonrisa torcida.

El rubio se apretujó dentro del closet y se acomodo frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y haciéndole tener aun más miedo. Estaba cerca…demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre ser tan vulnerable, amor?

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos al oír otro estruendo.

-Solo-vete.- le grito. No quería que le viera de esta forma.

-No,- le dijo simplemente. Hermione no podía ver su rostro por la oscuridad pero sabía que estaba disfrutando esto. Malfoy era un estúpido sádico y disfrutaba ver a los demás sufriendo.

-No me gustan las tormentas ¿contento?- Le admitió, pegando un salto ante otro trueno.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¿Que quieres?- le pregunto molesta.

Entonces él se rio, pero no era cálida y feliz como la que escuchaba cuando estaba con Harry, Ron o con sus amigos. Era fría y vacía…tal como él.

-A ti.- le dijo lentamente, como si fuera lo más normal. –_te quiero a ti._

_No._ Se apretó contra la pared detrás de ella. –No quieres decir eso.- murmuró, -Tu—tu me odias. Me odias tanto que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo.

Un relámpago ilumino nuevamente el lugar, permitiéndole ver su rostro con una mueca de irritación. -¿Eso es lo que te dices todas las noches para poder dormir?- le dijo fríamente.

Y nuevamente todo se puso oscuro. Podía sentir sus manos jugando con uno de sus rizos.

-No me toques.- le dijo, pero él no le hizo caso.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Pegarme?- le dijo suavemente. –adelante.

-¡Deja de ser tan imbécil!- le grito furiosa. Intento apartarlo de ella, pero él ni se movió.

-Dime Granger, ¿Dónde está San Potter ahora?

Hermione dejó de empujarlo ante la mención del nombre de Harry. Él siempre la había abrazado y confortado cuando había tormentas. Harry siempre le decía que todo iría bien.

Bueno…no exactamente _siempre._

-Quería conocer a los Chuckley Canyons.- le dijo amargamente. El sonrió burlonamente, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Para eso están los amigos.- dijo con malicia. –Usan a las personas.

-¡No! ¡Él no está usándome!- le defendió la castaña. –Nunca lo entenderás por que no tienes amigos.

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo ni bien las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Hermione le dio una mirada arrepentida.

-Lo siento, no quise-

-Oh entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede.- le dijo condescendientemente, ignorando su últimas palabras. –solo eres una herramienta para ellos, te usan todo el tiempo y te ignoran cuando no te necesitan.

-Estas equivocado Malfoy.- le dijo, aunque sintió una incomodidad en su garganta.

_Esta equivocado. Está muy equivocado._ Continúo repitiéndose.

Pero de alguna forma tenía problemas para creérselo.

-Son unos bastardos, todos ellos.

Hermione apoyo su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Otro trueno resonó. –Por favor, deja de manipularme.

-No les importas.

La castaña tembló levemente. Casi al mismo tiempo en que pensó en el abandono de sus amigos. Esta sensación de soledad-era como si estuviera fuera de su casa, viendo a sus amigos y familiares desde la ventana. Todos estaban felices y alegres, indiferentes de su presencia. Y no importaba cuan fuerte ella gritara, nadie podía oír su voz.

-¿Es que no se suponía que vendrían contigo, amor?- continuo, -¿Dónde están?

Sí, eso mismo quería preguntarse a sí misma. Había prometido venir aquí. Lo habían jurado. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estaba sola?

-No lo-

No debería estar escuchándole. Tenía que despejar su mente antes de que odiara completamente a Harry y a Ron. No eran malas personas. Eran sus amigos. Y si se _preocupaban _ por ella.

Le asustaba dares cuenta de lo fácil que había resultado para él convencerla de sus mentiras.

-N—no ¡estas equivocado!- le dijo histéricamente. -¡Basta! ¡Deja de lavarme el cerebro!

Pudo sentir su furia, pues le escucho chasquear la lengua. Estaba decepcionado. Se puso de pie, y Hermione salto ante su repentino movimiento. –Levántate.

-No.- le dijo testarudamente, acomodando su cabeza entre sus rodillas cuando otro relámpago ilumino la habitación.

-No pongas a prueba mi paciencia.- le dijo fríamente. –Dije que te levantes.

Cuando no se movió, sintió que su cuerpo era pues de pie bruscamente.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó adolorida, le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte de las muñecas. La arrastro fuera del closet y la arrojo a la cama a dosel. La castaña le lanzo una Mirada furiosa. –Eres un bastardo ¿lo sabías? Que te den.

-No me tientes amor. Quizás decida forzarte.- le amenazo, sus ojos chispeaban irritados. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que estaba bromeando, pero la mirada que le daba le hizo pensar lo contrario.

Se miraron el uno al otro por largo tiempo. Hermione no se atrevía a moverse, no cuando él aun estaba enfadado. El rubio movió sus manos y las cortinas se cerraron, dejando a la habitación sumida en un repentino silencio, ya no podía oír ningún relámpago.

¿Cómo podía hacer magia sin varita alguna?

¿Qué hechizo había utilizado? Los encantamientos silenciadores solo funcionaban en _personas._

-Deja ahora mismo de ser tan infantil.- le dijo fríamente. –es bastante indecoroso.

Vio su manta volar de su closet hacia donde ella estaba. -¿Indecoroso? No eres mi madre.- le dijo incapaz de controlar su furia.

-¿realmente tienes ganas de morir?- le dijo peligrosamente, acercándose unos cuantos pasos. Su corazón se aceleró horrorizado.

-Está bien, está bien, lo lamento.- le dijo nerviosamente. No quería que se le acercara ni un poco más.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, creyendo que iba a agarrarle nuevamente de las muñecas…pero, sorprendentemente, le sintió besarle la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, amor.- le dijo sonriendo.

Y entonces se fue.

Se quedo mirando atontada el lugar donde segundos antes había estado de pie. Temía pensar en lo que habría sucedido si se quedaba un poco más.

Se maldijo a si misma por casi creerle, por casi creer sus mentiras.

Fue la forma en que lo dijo, el tono de su voz, la forma en que le hablaba—como si todo lo que salía de su boca era ley—la verdad. Era un buen mentiroso. Y también un encantador, _una serpiente._

Estaba tratando de manipularla…

Y estaba funcionando.

* * *

><p>NT: me vi obligada a usar la frase "Que te den" cuyo uso sé que es más común quizás en España, pero sino no tendrían sentido lo que Draco decía a continuación. La frase original de Hermione era "Fuck you" si alguna sabe una transcripción más fiel y más neutral por favor avísenme!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

><p>Ahora sí que Draco estaba realmente molesto.<p>

Por empezar, Granger parecía haber perdonado _fácilmente_ a Potter y a Weasley por conocer a un patético equipo de Quidditch en lugar de acompañarla a la convención de libros.

Segundo, Weasley, el traidor a la sangre, el compinche de Potter, y patética excusa de ser humano, tenia ahora su flacucho y sucio brazo sobre los hombros de Granger. Podía ver su rostro bastante cerca del de ella, y le estaba diciendo algo. Debía ser algo bastante gracioso por que ahora se estaba riendo.

Parecía tan indiferente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El rubio pincho fuertemente su bife con su tenedor.

Quería lanzarle allí mismo una maldición al colorado.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa _cosa_ a tocar lo que era suyo?

Blaise le miró, luego a Granger y a Weasley, y finalmente al bife de Draco.

-Blaise,- le dijo con un tono cargado de bastante tranquilidad. –Cambio de planes. Primero iremos por Weasley.

Ron camino hacia la biblioteca con un aire de entusiasmo y orgullo plasmado en su rostro.

Hermione le había enviado una carta para que se encontraran en la biblioteca. Después del toque de queda. A solas. En la Sección Restringida. Donde estaba oscuro.

Sonrió estúpidamente y aceleró su paso.

Ahora sí. Iban a estar juntos ahora, podía sentirlo. Había estado esperando por este momento desde que la Guerra había comenzado. La quería tanto…pero la guerra los había mantenido apartados.

Y ahora finalmente estarían juntos.

No podía esperar a que Hermione fuera suya. Sabía que era una sabelotodo y molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, y también algo aburrida, pero era amable y hermosa y tenía cerebro. También tenía linda…piel. Y sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Eso significaba algo ¿verdad?

Entró a la biblioteca murmurando un _Alohomora, _tal como Hermione le había enseñado. Camino en puntita de pies hasta la Seccion Restringida y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos.

-"Lumos"- murmuró. Vio una sombra moverse cerca de una de las estanterías. -¿Hermione?

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la luz de su varita iluminó el rostro de la figura.

-Hola, Weasley.

* * *

><p>Sus violentos gritos llenaban la biblioteca.<p>

Draco había puesto un _modificado_ hechizo silenciador en el lugar para evitar que el maravilloso sonido de sus gritos fuera escuchado afuera.

Weasley se retorcía del dolor frente a él, y Draco permanecía mirando, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El idiota había creído la falsa nota que había escrito Blaise. La había dejado en su mochila. Weasley se había puesto tan contento al leerla, ni siquiera le había preguntado a Hermione si la había escrito ella o no.

En algún lado, donde se encontrase su tumba, Voldie estaría muy orgulloso.

Weasley tenía suerte de que Draco fuera bastante precavido. En cualquier otra situación normal, simplemente habría torturado al idiota hasta que perdiera la razón, y luego lo habría matado luego habría tirado su cuerpo al lago y seguiría con lo suyo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero tenía que tomar ciertas precauciones. Draco tenía que ser cuidadoso o lo atraparían y enviarían a Azkaban.

Así que no podía arriesgarse a matar a Weasley con una simple maldición. Aun si tenía la piedra Luteus dentro de él.

…

_-Hay una piedra, Draco.- su voz era un bajo siseo. Le miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos. –Puede ser bastante difícil de obtener, pero otorga muchos poderes._

_Draco miraba la imagen que Voldie le mostraba._

_-¿La piedra Luteus, Señor?_

_Había leído sobre ella, pero no estaba seguro de si era real o un mito._

_Ahora estaba seguro._

_-Si- le dijo Voldie. –Intensifica las habilidades mágicas. Nos asegurará la victoria sobre Dumbledore y su precioso Potter. Con esta piedra no será necesaria la varita para hacer magia. El "imperius" será indetectable, el "cruciatus" diez veces más potente, y el "Avada Kedavra…- hizo una pausa y sonrió. –puede ser lanzado sin usar varita alguna._

_A Draco le gustaba aquella idea._

_Desde aquel entonces, había jurado obtener aquella piedra para sí mismo._

_.._.

Para cuando Draco había levantado la maldición, Weasley estaba inmóvil, rodeando su estomago con sus brazos, con su cara sobre el frio piso de piedra.

…donde pertenecía.

Le dio una patada a las costillas del pelirrojo, haciéndole rodar del dolor.

-M-Malfoy.- soltó adolorido.

-Ahora Weasley, podemos hacer esto de buena o mala manera.- dijo suavemente, para que su inexistente cerebro comprendiera. –O te bebes esto tu solo, o te lo hago tragar. Personalmente, preferiría forzarte.- se rio. Torturar a traidores a la sangre era su pasatiempo favorito.

-Maldito bas- Draco le pateo en el rostro antes de que pudiera terminar su oración. Gruñó del dolor y su labio comenzó a sangrar.

Draco tendría que recordar luego de deshacerse de sus zapatos.

Le tiró a Weasley la ampolla y espero. Draco pensó que tendría que ensuciarse las manos y hacerle tragar la poción el mismo, pero para su sorpresa, Weasley coopero. Ya no se encontraba plenamente consciente, estaba demasiado exhausto por loas horas de insoportable tortura. Draco sonrió.

Demasiado fácil.

El veneno de la planta _moonseed_ era usado para asesinar a una persona ni bien oliera los pétalos de una rosa. Indetectable. Mortífera.

-Y yo que pensaba que los Gryffindors eran _nobles._- dijo Draco rodando sus ojos. –"Obliviate".

* * *

><p>-¡Ron!- escuchó la voz de Hermione detrás de él.<p>

Ron se dio la vuelta y la vio corriendo apresuradamente hacia él. El colorado le sonrió.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Te perdiste el desayuno.- le dijo entrecortadamente. La castaña frunció el ceño al verlo. Se veía horrible. Tenía un terrible moretón en su ojo izquierdo y un corte en su labio. –Merlín, ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Me caí por las escaleras móviles.- le dijo, ligeramente avergonzado por su torpeza. La noche anterior era un borrón para él y no había recordado mucho excepto que se había caído por las escaleras móviles.

-¿Estás bien?- le miro con preocupación.

-No es nada, estoy bien.- dijo con un bostezo, tratando de esconder la sonrisa, debido a que estaba contento ante la preocupación que la castaña le demostraba. –Me quedé dormido por que ayer me quede haciendo un trabajo para Flitwick.

-¿Acaso no te lo recordé semanas atrás?- le riñó.

-Pero soy bueno para hacerlos a último momento.- se quejó. Hermione se rio y le dio un suave golpe en su brazo.

-Entonces—er—mira-¿Quieres…-le dijo tímidamente. Se mordió el labio. -¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade esta semana?

Su corazón pego un salto en su pecho. Se veía tan adorable, el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Simplemente quería besarla.

Ahora sí, este era el momento que había estado esperando…

_Di que no._

-No.- le dijo al instante.

-Oh,- murmuró la castaña, bastante decepcionada. -¿Estas ocupado?

_No. Solo no quieres ir con ella._

-No, a decir verdad no quiero ir contigo. No te ofendas Hermione, pero eres algo aburrida.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le dijo todo lo que había dentro de su cabeza, que seguían diciéndole que eso era lo que quería. _Esto es lo que tú quieres Ron. Esto es lo que tú quieres._

Hermione le miraba triste ante su respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué iba mal con Ron?<em>

Estaba segura de que últimamente se estaban llevando mejor y que realmente sentía algo por ella. Un minuto actuaba amigable y dulce, y al siguiente se comportaba frio y distante.

Quizás Malfoy tenía razón…

_No, a decir verdad no quiero ir contigo._ La voz de Ron seguía resonando en su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía pensar que él tenía el más mínimo interés en ella?

-Sabes que el calamar gigante se enfadará si sigues arrojando piedras al lago.- escucho a una voz decir.

Volvió a arrojar otra piedra y suspiro. Realmente no quería su compañía ahora. Quería estar sola, pero Draco Malfoy…bueno…nunca escucha.

-Bien. Con suerte, quizás me trague y me mate al instante así no tengo que seguir viviendo.

No se molesto en mirarlo cuando se sentó en el pasto, a su lado. Podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Suceder? No sucede nada. ¿Por que tendría que suceder algo?- dijo forzando una amarga sonrisa. –Nada sucede.- repitió, como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma.

-Te escuche la primera vez.- se mofó.

Draco vio su expresión de miseria y sonrió. No necesitaba contarle nada. Ya sabía que era lo que _sucedía._ Había estado allí cuando todo sucedió. Además, Hermione era una terrible mentirosa. No necesitaba usar Legeremancia en ella para ver lo que estaba pensando. Sus ojos se lo decían todo.

Era un libro abierto para él.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?- dijo en voz alta, incapaz de controlar las palabras que salían de sus labios. –Actúa amigable y dulce y repentinamente, ¿no le gusto? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Acaso hice algo para que me odie?

Acomodó su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Draco no dijo nada por un tiempo. Se permitió mirarla, estudiando sus exquisitos rasgos. La expresión en su rostro era o de tristeza o de algo más, pero no tenía idea de que podía ser. Había aprendido a leer las emociones pero no tenía idea de por que la gente se sentía de la forma que se sentían. Poco entendía él de emociones.

Sabia como sentir, pero poco podía entender el porqué.

-¿De quién estamos hablando?- le dijo finalmente, fingiendo inocencia.

Ella le dio una mirada llena de irritación.

-¡De Ron!- le dijo furiosa. -¡Le pedí que viniera conmigo a Hogsmeade! ¡Quería pedírselo desde el mes pasado y finalmente tome coraje!

Draco no sabía porque, pero repentinamente sentía ganas de volver a estrangular a Weasley. De alguna forma las horas y horas que había utilizado para infligirle dolor al joven no habían sido suficientes.

También había sido bueno el poder _controlar_ a Weasley antes de que dijera si.

Que conveniente había sido el verlos hablando en el pasillo. Draco le había lanzado una maldición Imperius ni bien ella se lo pregunto. Había sido arriesgado hacer algo como eso donde cualquiera le pudiera ver, pero había valido la pena. Además, ella estaba comenzando a odiarle ahora. Solo un poco mas de conspiraciones y no querría tener nada que ver con Weasley.

Y ahí seria cuando Draco finalmente lo mataría.

-¿ Y sabes que me dijo? ¡Dijo que era aburrida! ¡Eso dijo!- gritó, su rostro se había tornado rojo de la ira. -¡Ni siquiera le importo! ¡Ni siquiera le importa que me gusta!

_¿Perdón?_

Cerró sus manos en dos fuertes puños ante la revelación. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿Acaso acababa de decir _en su rostro_ que le gustaba el maldito Weasley?

-¿Te,- dijo entre dientes. – gusta?

La expresión de la castaña repentinamente cambio de ira a confusión.

-Yo-Si.- dijo suavemente, volviendo su mirada al lago. Tenía una mirada distante en sus ojos y no era consciente del repentino cambio en la atmosfera. Realmente debía aprender a mantener la guardia cuando Draco estaba cerca.

El rubio quería maldecirla por decir aquello tan abiertamente. Quería arrancarle los cabellos por atreverse a decir que le gustaba otro hombre.

Le tomo trabajo, bastante, para controlarse de maldecirla allí mismo.

Ella era _de él._ No tenia permitido que le gustara ningún otro hombre.

-Bueno, pero él no gusta de ti, amor.- le dijo duramente. Hermione se sintió herida ante sus palabras. –Supéralo.

-Lo sé. Es solo que-dijo, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. –yo quería gustarle.

El rubio lanzo una roca al lago con tal fuerza que cruzo una buena distancia antes de hundirse en sus profundidades. Oh, Weasley iba a pagar por esto.

-Lo siento.- le dijo fingiendo empatía, pero lo que realmente quería hacer era estrangularla por ser tan ingenua y estúpida.

_Aun no Draco. No es el momento._ Trato de tranquilizarse, pero no estaba funcionando.

Nuevamente se encontraban en silencio. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de furia, pero trataba todo lo que podía de mantenerse tranquilo.

Entonces alzo su vista hacia su rostro y vio unas cuantas lagrimas escapar de sus ojos.

_Suficiente._

Estaba _llorando_…por _Weasley._

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, le tiro del pelo con su mano, acercándola salvajemente hacia él. Hermione grito del dolor al sentir el tirón en su cabeza, pero a él no le importo. Ya no podía controlarse. Sentía que la sangre le hervía y veía todo rojo. Podía sentir su cálido aliento rozando su rostro y le miraba con los ojos llenos de miedo. _Excelente._

-Ya basta.- le susurró con dureza.

Y entonces, antes de que la castaña pudiera protestar, apretó sus labios contra los de ella. La besaba con pasión, ira y lujuria, era casi como estar castigándola. La mordió fuertemente, haciéndola soltar un suave quejido de dolor contra sus labios, permitiéndole acceso a su boca. Su lengua se abrió paso y la castaña soltó un gemido, tratando de alejarse de él. _No. No iba a permitirlo._ Sus manos se aferraron a su cabeza, bloqueándole cualquier medio de escape. Estaba devorándola, incitándola, forzándola a devolverle el beso…

Hermione no sabía exactamente cuando había ocurrido, pero repentinamente su lengua se movía contra la suya. Estaba devolviéndole el beso y no le importaba. No pensaba coherentemente y suponía que era porque estaba molesta con Ron, así que deposito toda su rabia en besar a Malfoy.

Su boca era cálida y dulce, no podía controlarse. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, profundizando el beso. Le permitió explorar su boca. Estaba besándole con tanta fuerza que casi se olvidó de respirar…

Y ahora estaban peleando por quien controlaba la situación.

Casi le tomó por sorpresa su repentina audacia, pero no se detuvo. Estaba disfrutando todo, como su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el de él, como su cabello se sentía suave entre sus dedos, como sus labios se sentían tan bien contra los suyos, como la estaba besando con tanta fuerza que podía saborear la sangre…

Y sabía tan _bien…_

Pero simplemente tenía que apartarse, ¿no?

La castaña se puso de pie rápidamente, su respiración era entrecortada. Le miraba completamente aturdida, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder. Draco nunca le aparto la vista.

La mirada de culpa y arrepentimiento que ella tenía en sus ojos era absolutamente _deliciosa._

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione se alejó unos pasos, y entonces corrió frenéticamente lejos de él, sin siquiera mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

_**N/A: EL veneno Moonseed solo puede ser activado con el olor de las rosas.**_

* * *

><p>-Deberías tratar de dormir, Hermione.<p>

La tan testaruda Gryffindor sacudió su cabeza mientras continuaba leyendo, sin siquiera mirarle. Él rodó sus ojos; durante los últimos días, Blaise había tratado (y fallado) de que la testaruda Premio Anual fuera a dormir. Él se iba a acostar tarde mientras ella estaba despierta, leyendo un libro o haciendo algo (como perfeccionar sus ya perfectos deberes), y cuando se levantaba ella seguía despierta.

Ya se podían ver dos círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

Su usual brillo había desaparecido y su actitud mandona de sabelotodo se estaba deteriorando. Ahora permanecía tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo. Se estaba pareciendo a un muerto vivo; físicamente presente, pero no realmente presente.

¿Quizás descubrió lo que Draco le hizo a Weasley?

No debería, Draco era cuidadoso y meticuloso.

Blaise frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente podía interesarse por alguien tan imbécil? Si hubiera sido otro, se habría sentido mal. Pero a decir verdad, poco le importaba lo que le fuera a suceder a Weasley.

Potter, por otro lado, era una historia diferente.

La familia Zabini se mantuvo neutral durante la guerra. No tomaron parte en ella y tampoco se inclinaron a favor de nadie. Algunos lo veían como cobardía, pero los Zabinis lo creían diferente, porque eran _diferentes._ No querían tener nada que ver con la guerra ni el derramamiento de sangre alguna.

Creían que la supremacía de la sangre pura podía alcanzarse por otros medios que no fueran la guerra.

Además, aquel-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado era mestizo. No podían verse a sí mismos siguiendo a un mestizo.

Y Potter había tenido el descaro de acusarlo a él y a sus padres de ser Mortifagos. El muy bastardo.

Sus falsas acusaciones lograron que sus padres fueran enviados de por vida a Azkaban. Cerró sus puños al recordarlo.

Quería venganza…dolorosa, agonizante y dulce _venganza._

-Ve a dormir, Hermione.- le dijo gentilmente mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Sorprendentemente, no odiaba a Hermione por su sangre sucia. La admiraba por ello. Era diferente en su propia forma. Tal como él lo era.

La chica simplemente sacudió su cabeza otra vez y continúo leyendo.

Blaise frunció el ceño. Draco debió de hacer algo malo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>-¡Ron!- se escuchó Hermione gritar tan fuerte como pudo cuando vio la Bludger volando hacia él. El chico no la vio y cayó de su escoba.<p>

_Merlín, no._

Podía oír a la audiencia de Gryffindor gritando y murmurando mientras que Ron Weasley golpeaba contra el suelo.

Había observado la traumática escena como si se tratase de una película. Había sido tan bizarro. No podía respirar con normalidad.

_Por favor, que este bien. Por favor._

Fue en aquel entonces cuando repentinamente alzo su mirada y se encontró con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Estaba montando su escoba con despreocupación, sin mucho esfuerzo. Desde que el juego había comenzado, nunca había puesto empeño en buscar la snitch, había pretendido seguirla un par de veces, pero se había detenido cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarla. Había enfurecido a Harry hasta el límite. Quizás eso era lo que quería, _molestar a Harry._ Pero también quería herir a Ron. Probablemente había planeado todo esto…

La burlona sonrisa de Draco Malfoy iba dirigida especialmente para ella.

La castaña le envío una venenosa mirada, pero luego volvió su atención al inconsciente Ron.

* * *

><p>-Dejen de preocuparse, ¿si?- les dijo a sus amigos enfadado, mientras ambos se encontraban sentados a un lado de su cama. -¡Estoy bien!<p>

-Solo nos preocupamos por ti.- se defendió Harry. –Malfoy es un pendejo. ¡Ni siquiera trató de ganar! Probablemente les ordenó a los golpeadores que te atacaran.

Hermione asintió.

-Ya déjenlo, ¿quieren? No dejen que ese pendejo los moleste.- les dijo Ron.

Hermione se removió incomoda en su asiento. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo últimamente; Dejando que Malfoy la molestara. No había vuelto a dormir bien porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en _aquel horrible beso._

La culpa la invadía por completo cada vez que recordaba cómo le había besado. _Estúpida, estúpida Hermione._ Pensaba.

-¿Necesitas algo? Le preguntó, tratando de disipar el recuerdo. -¿mas almohadas? ¿O te traigo ranas de chocolate?

-Hermioneeeee.- se quejó. –Deja de tratarme como a un bebé.

-¡No lo hago!- le sonrió.

-Miren, se que Malfoy es un completo idiota, pero no me ganará tan fácilmente.- les dijo Ron orgullosamente. –No le tengo miedo, no puede tocarme.

-Pff. Si claro.- Harry rodó sus ojos y los tres rieron. –Solo no vuelvas a asustarnos así, ¿está bien?

-Bien, bien.- murmuró.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien, Ron?- volvió a preguntarle Hermione.

-Por milésima vez, ¡Si!- dijo Ron, rodando sus ojos. –Ahora vengan, denme un abrazo.

Ni bien se encontró en un masivo abrazo de oso, Hermione se sintió invadida por una sensación de calidez. Los brazos que la rodeaban la sostenían firmemente, como si nunca la fueran a dejar ir, eso le dio la confianza de que siempre seria así. Este…este era su _hogar._ Nadie podía dañarla aquí. Cualquier pequeña pizca de odio que les tenía desapareció en un parpadeo. Recordó cuan importantes eran para ella, así impediría que Malfoy intentase nuevamente lavarle el cerebro. No iba a dejar que él destruyera _esto._

Malfoy no sabía cuánto significaban Harry y Ron para ella.

Todo se sentía bien en sus brazos. Allí se encontraba a salvo…_a salvo y feliz._

-Los quiero.- les susurró Ron.

* * *

><p>Entró a la enfermería exactamente al mediodía, mientras todos los demás estaban en el Gran Salón, comiendo su almuerzo. Se acomodo el cabello mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y se acomodo la falda. Se acerco a su cama y cambio las flores que había en el florero por Lavandas que había juntado esa mañana. <em>Le recordaran a mí.<em> Pensó felizmente. Solo cuando se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba despierto.

-Ronnie-poo,- le dijo seductoramente, sin notar la repentina incomodidad en sus ojos ante su patético intento de soñar cariñosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ron no se veía muy contento de verla. Ella simplemente le sonrió.

-Quería ver si te encontrabas bien.

-Bueno, ya ves que sí. Ahora ¿Podrías irte?

La chica enmascaro el dolor en sus ojos con otra sonrisa y volvió a intentarlo.

-Mira, solo quería-

-Me gusta Hermione.- le interrumpió mientras se daba la vuelta para no tener que verla. –Y quita esas flores. Odio las Lavandas.

Sentía las lagrimas correr fuera de sus ojos. Tomo las flores y se fue de la enfermería corriendo. Corría tan rápido que no veía hacia donde se dirigía. Repentinamente se choco con algo duro y cayó sobre su trasero, las lavandas se desparramaron por todo el lugar.

-Oh Merlín, ¿estás bien?- escuchó decir a una profunda voz. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró mirando a Draco Malfoy. No podía creer la suerte que tenia. _Draco Malfoy. El dios del sexo de Slytherin_. Le tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y con un movimiento las Lavandas estaba nuevamente en sus brazos. _¡Puede hacer magia sin la varita!_

-Si, estoy bien.- se sonrió, tratando de controlar su emoción. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Ni siquiera había notado que esa encantadora sonrisa no había alcanzado a sus ojos.

Era simplemente _hermoso._

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- le dijo, tratando de parecer curioso y preocupado. Lavender repentinamente se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Oh, es que—murmuró, -Ron me odia.

-Oh.- dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente. Realmente parecía preocupado por ella. -¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Él me lo dijo.- se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos. –Quiero estar de vuelta con él. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, cuando Granger no tenía importancia…esa perra.- añadió en un susurro.

Pero no había visto el pequeño destello de irritación en los ojos de Draco.

-No te preocupes, ya entrará en razón.- le aseguró con una sonrisa. Después de todo, los rumores de que era malvado no eran del todo ciertos. Era agradable. ¿Por qué todos pensaban de otro modo? –Estoy seguro de que no podrá resistirse a alguien tan encantadora como tú, ¿señorita…?

-Lavender Brown.- se rio ante su cumplido. Parvati se pondrá tan celosa cuando sepa que _el _Draco Malfoy le dijo encantadora.

-Lavender Brown.- repitió en un tono encantador.- es un placer conocerte.

Le saludo con la mano y comenzó a alejarse, Lavender le miraba todo el tiempo, sonriendo estúpidamente.

-Hey,- le dijo dándose la vuelta, aparentemente había olvidado decirle algo. –Escuche que a Ron Weasley le gustan las rosas.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego continuar caminando.

Sip. Después de todo, los rumores sobre él no era verdad.

* * *

><p>Era tan fácil manipular a las personas para hacer lo que él deseaba.<p>

La actuación de chico bueno de Draco con Lilac Blue o Lava Beige, o como se llamara, había funcionado perfectamente.

La chica era bastante molesta; siempre con risitas estúpidas y tratando de ser seductora. Rodo sus ojos. Hablar con ella le había dado ganas de arrancarse los cabellos.

Y había tenido el descaro de llamar a _su_ Hermione _zorra._

_No importa._ No tenía sentido enfadarse por eso. Después de todo el plan ya estaba en marcha.

_Dividir y conquistar._

El solo pensar en eso le hacia sonreír. Ya se había cansado de convencer a Hermione de que odiara a Weasley. Era una tarea imposible, ella estaba demasiado ciega con su _moral y amistad_ como para entender.

Había estado tan cerca…tan cerca de manipularla. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía se había vuelto en su contra una vez más.

Iba a tener que solucionar eso.

Camino lentamente hacia la sala común de los Premios Anuales. Quería verla. Había notado aquella mañana su decaído humor. Blaise le había dicho que Hermione no había estado durmiendo por varios días. Era hora de darle una pequeña visita a su princesa…su primera visita luego de _su sesión de besos_ en el lago.

-¡Tu!- le grito furiosa apenas le vio. Se puso de pie del sofá en el que estaba sentada, dejo a un lado su libro y apunto su varita hacia él.

-¿Yo?- dijo Draco con un tono de burla, sabiendo muy bien que eso la irritaría a un mas.

-Lastimaste a Ron.- la expresión en su rostro era feroz, casi asesina, realmente era algo digno de observar.

Si, la furiosa, apasionada y determinada Hermione Granger era una vista digna de contemplar.

_Que hermosa._

Ignoro el hecho de que quería defender a Weasley.

-No hice nada, amor.- se rio dando un paso hacia adelante. –al menos no _sin intención_.

Con un perezoso movimiento de su varita, esquivo fácilmente la maldición que la joven le lanzó. Hermione se pregunto cómo había agarrado su varita tan rápidamente. La ponía nerviosa, pero no se iba a echar atrás. No, con tal de no darle el gusto.

Volvió a lanzarle otro hechizo, deseando borrar esa sonrisa de su endemoniado y apuesto rostro. –Repugnante, mald-

-Si, por favor sigue.- le dijo mientras movía su varita con arrogancia entre sus dedos. La retorcida y sadística sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Esto no hacía nada más que _entretenerlo._ Le hacía sentirse mal y debía calmarse. Solo lo hacía para ponerla nerviosa. – ¿Aun enfadada por el beso, _Hermione?_

Eso último toco un nervio, pues el rubio le vio un ligero tic nervioso. –Cierra la boca.

-Es curioso, no recuerdo que me odiaras tanto como ahora, considerando que _me devolviste el beso._

Un flash de luz purpura le hizo estrellarse contra la pared, pero se recupero rápidamente. No le había dolido para nada, pero le había sorprendido enormemente. Volvió a guardar su varita en su túnica. _Muy impresionante, Hermione._

-Sabias perfectamente que estaba molesta.- su voz estaba llena de veneno y sus ojos centelleaban. –Ese beso no fue más que—un gra-

-Error.- terminó Draco por ella.

Entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron, repentinamente perforando los suyos. La fría e implacable mirada que le daba era tan espantosa que le hizo retroceder un paso. Estaba furioso. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio su varita volar lejos de sus manos. Camino hacia ella hasta que se encontró a unos centímetros, y sintió su aliento en su oído.

Ni siquiera había usado su varita, ¿Cómo es que-

-_Crucio._ - susurró suavemente.

Se aferró de sus brazos para sostenerse ante el repentino ataque. _Sentía tanto dolor._ Su rostro estaba enfocado en el suelo y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Gritaba tanto que su garganta ardía. Sentía como si un millón de cuchillos estuvieran perforándole la piel y cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado.

Draco no hizo nada cuando sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, ni siquiera se alejo cuando comenzó a sangrar.

-B-Basta.- se esforzó por decir. No podía sostener más de él, así que se cayó al suelo, aferrándose a su estomago. Se aovilló lentamente, mordiéndose el labio para obligarse a no gritar.

El se acuclilló frente a ella, apartándole el cabello de su rostro.

-¿Error?- preguntó fríamente.

El dolor no disminuyo, solo seguía empeorando, como si cada hueso de su cuerpo fuera roto al mismo tiempo. Era más doloroso que la maldición de Bellatrix, y quería que se terminara.

Pero no iba a dejarle ganar.

-S-Si. Fue un error.- soltó. Draco chasqueo su lengua ante su testarudez y no levanto la maldición. –Y-Yo amo a Ron.

_Que conmovedor._ Se burló de su pequeña declaración de amor, sabiendo muy bien que sería de Weasley en lo sucesivo. –Va a morir.

-¡No!- llorisqueó desesperadamente. -¿Qué hiciste?

Draco simplemente se sonrió ante su expresión horrorizada.

Bien, si se sentía _un poco_ mal por torturarla, lo cual era algo sorprendente pues nunca se sentía mal por lastimar a nadie, pero simplemente estaba tan enfadado cuando dijo que había sido un error…necesitaba aprender la lección.

Necesitaba aprender que le pertenecía a _él._

De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en defender a Weasley? Todo lo que él hizo fue dejarla y utilizarla todo el tiempo. Weasley la insultaba y denigraba solo para poder sentirse bien con él mismo. Cerca de ella y de Potter se sentía inseguro, porque sin ellos, seria inservible.

Weasley ni siquiera había notado que Hermione no había estado durmiendo últimamente, o que se veía mas melancólica que de costumbre.

_Entonces, ¿Por qué?_

Estaba loca. Si esto

* * *

><p>era lo que llamaban <em>amistad<em>, entonces estaba contento de no tener amigos.

Estaría mejor sin ellos.

_Vamos amor, simplemente ríndete para que deje de lastimarte._

Tenía lastima de ella. La maldición aun seguía. Hermione veía puntos negros en sus ojos, y luego todo se oscureció.

_¿Se desmayó?_ Draco maldijo en voz baja.

La determinación de Hermione era admirable, pero si seguía contradiciéndole, no sobreviviría.

Se presiono el tabique nasal y suspiro. Miró al hermoso e inconsciente cuerpo que yacía frente a él y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza. La había subestimado un poco. Tenía más determinación de la que él creía.

_Malditos Gryffindors._

Al menos ahora estaba dormida, pero tendría que modificar su memoria. La alzó con sus brazos y se encamino hacia la escalera que conducía a su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Blaise acababa de entrar a la sala común. Sus ojos se fijaron en Draco, y luego en la durmiente Premio Anual que llevaba en brazos.

_Realmente se veían bien juntos._ Pensó Blaise. Draco le dio una sonrisa.

-Finalmente logré que se durmiera.

Entro a la enfermería por segunda vez en aquel día. Llevaba unas flores de diferente tipo en sus manos, una mezcla de rosas rojas, blancas y algunas amarillas. No estaba segura de que color le gustaban, así que eligió de todas.

Tranquilamente, reemplazo las flores del florero por las rosas.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó a convulsionar, tosiendo sangre de su boca y salía otro tanto mas de sus ojos.

-¡S-Señora Pomfrey!- gritó horrorizada.

La enfermera se acerco a toda velocidad a Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_Había muchísima sangre._ Sus ojos estaban llenos de sangre, literalmente, pero no había nada en ellos. Estaba muerto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**

**Realmente la autora siente mucho haber matado a Ron, pero tenia que suceder…ya verán el porqué.**

* * *

><p>Hermione escuchó su suave sollozo ni bien entró en la enfermería. Ginny seguía sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza gacha y sus manos aferrándose fuertemente de las sabanas.<p>

Hermione vaciló unos instantes antes de recorrer las sabanas de algodón blanco con sus dedos.

Ron había estado aquí. Había dormido aquí y había muerto aquí.

_Había muerto._

¿Acaso no había sido suficiente con los que perecieron en la guerra?

_Ahora Ron también se había ido._

Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las lagrimas pudieran salir de sus ojos, pero no podía llorar mas. Estaba seca. Ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar.

Harry le había contado todo a Hermione. La había despertado en su habitación y se sentó a su lado. Su respiración se entrecortaba, su voz se quebraba y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Y había estado llorando silenciosamente todo el tiempo.

Ni siquiera Hermione le había notado llorar cuando ella lo hizo, hasta que vio las lágrimas..

_Los quiero._

No sabia que decirle ahora a Ginny, así que simplemente acaricio su espalda y se sentó a su lado.

Hermione quería confortarla, decirle que todo iría bien, pero ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

Así que permaneció junto a la pelirroja en silencio por horas y horas, hasta que el sol se oculto, hasta que Ginny no pudo llorar más. Hasta que se aseguro que se había quedado dormida.

Su mirada se fijo en el florero que había a un lado de la cama, con rosas. Estaban secas y marchitas, pero una estaba… ¿negra?

Desde cualquier otra posición no podría haberla visto, pero como se encontraba en el piso la rosa negra era bastante notoria. Estiro su mano para tocarla y entonces se marchitó, como todas las demás rosas.

Hermione se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

La Señora Pomfrey les había dicho que la causa de su muerte había sido por una extraña reacción a la medicina. Había sucedido en otros casos similares, aunque era algo bastante fuera de lo común. Aun así, Hermione no le creía completamente. Había leído que en algunos casos de pérdida de sangre por la sangre de centauro, la cual era utilizada en muchas medicinas. Pero que se desangrara así…era una reacción bastante extraña.

-¿Recuerdas las rosas?

-¿Qué?- le dijo Harry, mirándola con curiosidad con sus ojos verdes hinchados.

-Las rosas del florero que estaban a un lado de la cama de Ron.- le dijo lentamente, pensando en la mejor forma de explicarle las cosas.

-No, no las vi.- la confusión se extendió por todo su rostro. -¿Qué tienen?

-El otro día, cuando estuve en la enfermería con Ginny, yo-yo- le miró con seriedad y cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse. –Harry, creo que Ron fue asesinado.  
>Había estado tan segura de que Harry haría algo desesperado y le diría que debían encontrar inmediatamente al asesino. Como cuando había visto a Sirius cautivo en el Ministerio de Magia. Espero pacientemente a la reacción de Harry.<p>

Pero ya habían pasado varios minutos y él seguía allí, simplemente mirándola.

-Mira Hermione, se que estas mal por todo esto. La muerte de Ron fue un golpe duro para todos. La voz de Harry estaba llena de preocupación, por ella. Gentilmente le tomó la mano, -Quizas deberías ver a alguien.

-¿Qué? No, no estoy mal.- le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y soltando su mano. –Bueno, si lo estoy, pero ese no es el punto. No necesito terapia. ¡Solo creo que no fue un accidente!

-Ya déjalo Hermione, necesitas descansar.

-No necesito dormir.- dijo alzando su voz con irritación. –las rosas estaban secas y marchitas, pero una estaba negra. Harry, se que las rosas se marchitan, pero no se ponen negras por ello. A menos que hayan sido afectadas por algo, como moonseed.

-Voldemort está muerto, Hermione.- le dijo Harry enfadado. _¿Por qué no le escuchaba?_ ¿Por qué la estaba bloqueando? –Sus seguidores están por morir en Azkaban y ahora estamos en paz. ¿Quién podría-

-¡No lo sé!- ahora le estaba gritando por ser tan estúpido. Le tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió, como si así pudiera despertarlo. –No lo sé. ¡Solo escúchame Harry! ¡Por favor!

Harry le miró por un largo tiempo, estudiándola con sus ojos verdes. Hermione le rogaba en silencio que aceptara la posibilidad de que Ron podría haber sido asesinado.

Y que el asesino estaba aquí.

_Vamos Harry, vamos._

Por un segundo pensó que Harry cambiaria de parecer…pero el chico simplemente le dio la espalda.

-No quiero escuchar esto,- le dijo fríamente. –Ve a descansar.

Hermione le miro fijamente a su espalda, recordando una sensación familiar. Estaba dejándola sola nuevamente.

-¡Harry!- le gritó desesperadamente, pero él ni siquiera la miró.

* * *

><p>Hermione leía rápidamente y en silencio, tratando de no ser descubierta, el contenido de un viejo y voluminoso libro del Área restringida. Se había colado con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en busca de pruebas de la muerte de Ron. Estaba segura de que era Moonseed, pero hasta ahora ningún libro brindaba información sobre ello.<p>

_¿Dónde lo había leído?_

Estaba determinada a encontrar que era lo que había causado la muerte de Ron y no iba a detenerse hasta hacerlo. Era la única forma en la que podían seguir juntos.

Iba a perder la razón sino encontraba nada.

Y si había sido asesinado, si había muerto a manos de algún hombre, iban a tener que vengar la muerte de Ron.

Y ella iba a asegurarse de eso.

Harry solo estaba mal. No le gustaba la idea de volver a lidiar con muerte y asesinatos. Ya había pasado por mucho.

Así que ella misma iba a llegar al final del asunto, con o sin su ayuda.

Ahogo un bostezo. El único momento en el que había podido dormir luego de unas semanas sin hacerlo había sido cuando se encontraba haciendo la tarea de Aritmacia. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido, a decir verdad recordaba muy poco de esa noche.

_Venenos._

_Conflagration d'Ame…_

_Greyia…_

_Ipheion…_

_Liatris…_

_Malephora…_

_Melianthus…_

_Menispermum (moonseed)…_

-¡Aha! ¡Aquí esta!- murmuró impaciente.

_…es un veneno extremadamente mortífero. Es inodoro, incoloro y conserva su potencia cuando es disuelto en otro líquido. Causa la muerte a los pocos segundos de oler rosas. No se conoce ningún síntoma que demuestre su ingesta. El único signo del envenenamiento por moonseed es la transformación de la rosa en negra y marchita, luego de que el sujeto muere._

Hermione inspiró profundamente. Tenía razón. Ron había bebido veneno de moonseed. Había sido asesinado.

Sus temblorosos dedos casi dejan caer el pesado libro. Sentía que su mente se iba poniendo en blanco y sintió unas cuantas lágrimas abandonando sus ojos nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y trato de retenerlas, pero cuando lo hizo la imagen de Ron se apareció en su mente, sonriéndole. Y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

_No podía quebrarse. No ahora._

Se secó las lágrimas y se quitó de encima la capa de invisibilidad. Tomó una pluma y anotó toda la información que pudo.

_El proceso de elaboración de Menispermum es increíblemente difícil, consistiendo en 727 pasos dentro de un período de maduración de siete meses. Debido a esto, Menispermum es raramente usada y poco conocida para la mayoría de magos y brujas, solo es conocida por unas cuantas familias sangre pu-_

-¿Quién está allí?- escuchó una voz, haciéndole cerrar el libro rápidamente. Vio dos figuras moviéndose al final de una estantería, con sus varitas alzadas. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver sus rostros.

Se puso de pie y apuntó el suave destello de luz de su varita en su dirección.

Tres Slytherins, uno de ellos sostenía un grueso libro en sus manos. La miraron horrorizados.

-Debo ser yo la que les pregunte eso.- dijo devolviendo el libro a la estantería y caminando hacia ellos con confianza. Iba a utilizar su titulo de Premio Anual para justificarse. –Ha pasado el toque de queda, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y en el Área Restringida.

Probablemente estaban buscando algo, lo cual le había preguntarse a Hermione de que se trataba.

-Eres Hermione Granger,- dijo el rubio.

-Muy observador,- le dijo irritada, -50 puntos menos de Slyther—

-¡Tu—Tu y Potter enviaron a nuestros padres a Azkaban!

La tomó por sorpresa la repentina ira descontrolada, le apuntaron con sus varitas amenazadoramente. No estaba ni un poco intimidada. No tengo tiempo para esto.

_Necesito encontrar al asesino de Ron._

-Se lo merecían.- les bufó.

Repentinamente sintió un punzante dolor en su mejilla, haciéndole caer al suelo. Se recuperó rápidamente y aturdió al chico que le había golpeado. Y luego le envió un Locomotor-Mortis al chico de su izquierda e intento aturdir al tercer chico, pero este se las arregló para protegerse.

-¡Incarcerous!- gritó antes de que Hermione pudiera lanzarle otro hechizo.

De la nada parecieron gruesas cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al piso y dejarla inmóvil. Inspiro profundamente, dándose fuerzas para no entrar en pánico. Podía salir de esta, aun tenía su varita. El chico se le acercó, sonriéndole ante la vulnerable posición en la que se encontraba.

Repentinamente, vio el cuerpo del chico salir volando por el aire y Hermione pudo ver una cuarta figura.

Otra vez él. _Draco Malfoy._

_¿Qué diablos?_

Sabía que Malfoy estaba furioso. Simplemente lo sabía. No era el enfado que vio cuando casi mató a Blaise o la que le dirigía a ella misma cuando discutían. No. Su rostro carecía de expresión alguna, pero podía ver la furia en sus ojos.

Estaban en llamas.

Con un Diffindo, cortó las cuerdas que la apresaban y la levantó, obligándola a quedarse detrás de él. Adoptando una postura protectora. Uno de los chicos que había sido aturdido recuperó la conciencia. Los tres Slytherins le miraban con miedo en sus ojos. No podía culparlos, hasta ella misma tenía miedo.

Pero Malfoy tenía un efecto diferente esta vez. Era sobrecogedor, frio, como un Dementor que te arranca toda la felicidad. Solo que era peor…mucho peor.

_¡Cálmate Hermione!_

-¿Te atreves a tocarla?- le dijo Draco fríamente.

-D-Draco,- dijo el chico que sostenía el libro. –Lo-lo sentimos.

Draco le miraba como si no les estuviera escuchando realmente. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron al ver que en pocos segundos los chicos estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose y gritando. Todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿M-Malfoy?- le llamó tirando de su brazo.

_¿Cómo lo hace?_

Draco no estaba satisfecho. Quería que gritaran más fuerte, quería hacerles sufrir tanto que desearan no haber nacido nunca. Aun no estaba conforme, no hasta que Nott se meara los pantalones del dolor. No hasta que Harper comenzara a clavar sus uñas en el suelo. Ni siquiera se detendría cuando Pritchard dejara de moverse.

Quería matarlos. Nadie, excepto él, podía lastimarla, nadie.

_¿Qué—que es esto?_

Algo se sentía tan… _¿Cálido?_ Movió sus ojos en busca de la fuete de calor y se encontró son su pequeña y pálida mano sosteniendo la suya.

_Con fuerza._

Lentamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña. Ella le miraba en silencio, pidiéndole que se detuviera a y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sin mirar a los tres chicos que se retorcían del dolor frente a él, levantó la maldición.

_Así de simple._

Harper comenzó a vomitar, pero a Draco no le importó. Estaba confundido por lo que acababa de hacer y arrastró a Hermione fuera de allí.

* * *

><p>Permanecía inmóvil en el despoblado pasillo. Podía sentir sus ojos en su espalda y le hacían bajar su vista y removerse, incomoda. La estaba rodeando lentamente, chasqueando su lengua en señal de desaprobación. Claramente, no le gustó nada en lo que se había metido.<p>

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que no fueras tan vulnerable.- le dijo deteniéndose frente a ella, alzando su mentón con su varita. El tono de su voz sonaba tranquilo, pero sus ojos le decían que estaba furioso.

-No fue así.- le devolvió la mirada con determinación. –Estaba perfectamente aun antes de que aparecieras.

-_Tienes razón._- le dijo sarcásticamente. –Estabas en el suelo, atada e indefensa.

-¿Qué podrían haberme hecho?- dijo apartando de un manotazo su varita. –Me he enfrentado a Mortifagos más podero—

-No los subestimes,- le interrumpió, resoplando ante su audacia. Le paso un enorme libro. Hermione logró atraparlo, casi cayéndose ella misma ante el inesperado peso del mismo.

_Las Artes Oscuras, Belleza y Poder._

-Ese libro,- le dijo. –lo tenía Nott e iba a usarlo en ti. Lo conozco lo suficiente.

Hermione le miró entre sorprendida y horrorizada. El rubio asintió con su cabeza, instándola a que le diera una hojeada. Abrió el libro y leyó rápidamente su contenido; maldiciones de diversos tipos, miles de ellas, todas ilegales y letales. Repentinamente se sintió mareada.

-¿Ya no te sientes tan valiente, verdad?- le dijo fríamente.

-¡No me des un sermón! ¡No te comportes como si yo te importara!- le respondió. -¿la maldición Crucio, Malfoy? ¿Realmente?- le lanzó el libro a su pecho, furiosa. -¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

El simplemente alzo una ceja. -¿Supongo que quieres que me disculpe?- le miraba con indiferencia…como si hubiera hecho esto antes…en repetidas ocasiones. –No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Poco me importa si mueren.

_No lo dices en serio Malfoy, sabes que no…_

-¿No tienes ni un poco de remordimiento?- le preguntó desesperada.

Draco pretendió pensárselo unos instantes.

-No.- le respondió engreídamente.

Hermione refunfuñó y se apartó de él, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y frotándose la frente con su mano derecha.

Draco sabía que estaba pensando. Sabía que era lo que le iba a preguntar a continuación. Sopeso por unos instantes si debía modificar su memoria o solo dejarla que investigue de todo, sobre como había podido lanzar un Crucio sin su varita.

Se decidió por lo segundo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le dijo casi en un susurro, volviéndose a mirarlo. -¿Cómo?

Él le dio una sonrisa torcida. Volvía a burlarse de ella. Hermione cerró sus manos en dos fuertes puños, furiosa.

-¿Acaso importa?- dijo soltando una risilla y alzando su mano, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos tocasen suavemente su mejilla, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. –Lo hice por ti.

Hermione se apartó de su roce.

-N-No lo dices en serio.

-Deja de ser tan ingenua.

-¡No contestaste mi pregunta!

-¡Hermione!- ambos se volvieron para mirar al final del pasillo donde estaba Harry, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Malfoy, quien le respondió con una mueca.  
>Harry se veía realmente enfadado.<p>

-Se suponía que nos veríamos en tu sala común hace una hora.- le gritó Harry.

-Bien, buenas noches, Hermione.- le dijo Malfoy, soltando su nombre con exagerada dulzura irritando a Harry aun mas. Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le dirigió otra mirada arrogante a su amigo antes de alejarse.

-Tienes mucho que explicar.- le dijo Harry cuando se acercó a ella.

Tenía el mapa de los Merodeadores en su mano.

-Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Traduzco la Nota de Autor:<strong>

_Solo vuelvo a advertirles que este no es un fic meloso donde Draco se vuelve 'bueno' y corretea por ahí con ponis, unicornios, arcoíris y vive feliz por siempre. Es cruel, Frio y despiadado. Eso no desaparece de un día a otro. Lleva tiempo y necesita de AYUDA de sus amigos antes de cambiar. Desafortunadamente, Draco no tiene amigos._

_Ahí es donde entra en juego Hermione. Sinceramente, lleva tiempo, así que paciencia. Sé que Draco es bastante psicópata. Pero bien…me gusta de ese modo…soy tan sadística…_

_Maté a Ron para que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo malo que Draco podía llegar a ser. Si hace alguna otra cosa, como matar centauros u otras personas, no le llamaría tanto la atención. Pero al ser Ron…querría averiguar más._

_Después de todo, al menos debería tener algo con que hacerle frente a Draco y no ser tan vulnerable ;) ¿no lo creen?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

_**Realmente la autora siente mucho haber matado a Ron, pero tenia que suceder…ya verán el porqué.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Te importaría explicarme que hacías en el Área Restringida a estas horas?<p>

Hermione se puso tensa ante sus palabras. Estaban caminando juntos hacia la habitación de los Premios Anuales. Harry tenía su varita alzada, con una suave luz saliendo de la punta de esta. Hermione apresuró su paso, inconscientemente tratando de evadir su pregunta.

-Malfoy vino a la sala de Premios Anuales, sabes,- escuchó la voz de Harry detrás de ella. –Le dije que no estabas allí y salió corriendo rápidamente cuando accidentalmente le dije que estabas en la biblioteca.

_Entonces así fue como la encontró. _Se dijo a sí misma.

Harry aceleró su paso y le bloqueó el camino.

-¿Bien?- murmuró irritado.

Hermione cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente. Lo mejor era decirle que era lo que había estado haciendo. Abrió sus ojos.

-Estaba investigando sobre el veneno Moonseed.- le dijo con calma.

Ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca, la expresión de Harry cambio a una de incredulidad.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- le dijo irritado. -¡Ya déjalo Hermione!

-¡No Harry! ¡No lo voy a dejar!- le gritó furiosa, ya había tenido suficiente. –No puedo _simplemente dejarlo._ ¡No voy a hacerlo!

Remarcó cada palabra para enfatizar su objetivo. Su agitada respiración se hacía eco en el silencioso pasillo. Buscó las anotaciones que había hecho antes, de ser interrumpida por los Slytherins, sobre el Moonseed y prácticamente se los arrojó en la cara. Harry la miraba estupefacto.

Se inclinó a buscar los papeles casi al mismo tiempo en que Hermione pasaba a su lado, sin importarle si el chico los leía o no. Pero podía escuchar los pasos de Harry siguiéndola. Podía sentir las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos nuevamente. No quería llorar frente a él. _Ahora no, Hermione. Ahora no._

-¡Hermione, espera!- le escuchó a Harry. La castaña se detuvo y se giró hacia él, incapaz de seguir controlando la ira.

-¿Qué?- le dio un empujón en el pecho, pero su amigo solo se movió unos pocos centímetros. Volvió a empujarlo con más fuerza. -¿Vas a volver a decirme que necesito descansar? ¿Vas a volver a decirme que termine con esto?

Harry la miraba ansiosamente, pero no dijo nada.

-¡No puedo olvidarlo Harry! ¡No puedo dormir _nunca_! ¡No puedo cerrar mis ojos sin ver su rostro diciéndome lo mucho que me quería, lo mucho que nos quería!- su visión se nublo por las lagrimas, ya no podía retenerlas. Sintió los brazos de Harry rodeándola, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

-Solo desearía que todo esto fuera un sueño, ¡Pero no lo es! ¡Es real! ¡Ya no está más! Ya no- ni siquiera había notado que había estado golpeando su pecho, sacando todo afuera. Dejo que la frustración y la pena la consumieran.

No podía dejar de llorar.

-Le escucho decir que nos quiere, ¡una y otra vez! Para luego volver a morir frente a mis ojos nuevamente. ¡_Y ni siquiera puedo hacer nada_!- se aferró con fuerza a la túnica de Harry cuando sintió sus piernas colapsar lentamente. Harry la alzó en brazos y eso solo la hizo sentir enfadada consigo misma; por permitirse quebrar.

-Lo siento.- le susurró el chico con sinceridad. –Shhh- podía sentir su mano pasando por sus cabellos en un intento por tranquilizarla. –Lo siento,- le dijo repetidamente. –lo siento.

La castaña alzo su vista y se apartó de él inmediatamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y limpiándose toscamente las lagrimas de sus mejillas. –No importa. Ni siquiera me crees.

-Hermione si—si te creo.

* * *

><p>Draco miró distraídamente a su mano por quinta vez consecutiva en ese día.<p>

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala común de Slytherin, tratando de leer _Las Artes Oscuras, Belleza y Poder._ Había bastantes maldiciones que podría usar, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo.

Aun no podía imaginarse a si mismo dejando a esos tres idiotas tan fácilmente, cuando había estado tan enfadado…cuando había estado tan seguro de que iba a matarlos.

Y aun así, no lo había hecho.

La sensación de su mano sobre la de él había tenido un intenso efecto. Siempre supo como calmarlo.

Su mano volvía a estar…_fría,_ como si estuviera muerta.

_Pero cuando ella la sostuvo no había estado fría…_

-Blaise.- su voz había salido con una inquietante suavidad que era alarmante. Draco ni se molestó en mirarlo. -¿Las personas tienen corazón, verdad?

Blaise le miró confundido, encontrado extraño que alguien como Draco Malfoy, preguntara algo tan inapropiado.

-Si,- le respondió en un susurro. –claro que sí.

Draco se detuvo unos instantes. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sus ojos aun seguían en el libro, pero Blaise tenía la sensación de que en realidad no estaba leyendo. Volteó una página distraídamente, quebrando el silencio con el ruido de la misma. -¿Personas como Pansy, Crabbe o Goyle?- le dijo.

-Si.

-¿Y tú también?

Blaise se lo pensó unos instantes, evaluando sus acciones pasadas. –Si, supongo que si.- le respondió. Su rostro nunca abandono el de Draco. Estaba curioso por ver a donde se dirigía el chico con todas estas preguntas. Finalmente Draco le miró, su rostro desprovisto de toda emoción.

-¿Qué tal yo? ¿Crees que tengo uno?

La pregunta lo sorprendió a Blaise con la guardia baja. _Debe ser una broma,_ pensó. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Draco no era de broma. Blaise no podía evitar mirarlo atontado.

-No—no lo sé.- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba completamente aturdido.

Era una respuesta cruel, verdaderamente, pero era la verdad. Draco era despiadado y malvado en todos los sentidos. Blaise sabía que Draco había matado y torturado sin piedad en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Y ahora quería saber si tenía corazón?

_¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo?_

Era Draco. Nunca le interesaba nada.

Draco le miró por un largo tiempo…y luego sus grises ojos miraron sus propias manos. Parecía preocupado y confundido por algo. Blaise quería desesperadamente preguntarle, pero no lo hizo.

Luego de lo que pareció una hora, Draco cerró el libro y se levantó de su asiento.

-Olvida lo que dije.- le respondió abandonando la sala.

* * *

><p>Draco caminaba distraídamente entre la marea de estudiantes que colmaban los pasillos de Hogwarts. Necesitaba una distracción para que su cabeza dejara de pensar en <em>ella<em> por un tiempo. Necesitaba hacer algo _productivo_…o se volvería loco.

Se forzó a soltar una risita. ¿Acaso ya no estaba loco?

Quizas podría deshacerse de esos tres Slytherins

-¡Draco!- le escuchó a alguien llamarle. El rubio ignoró la voz y continuó caminando. -¡Draco, espera!- volvió a escuchar.

Se dio la vuelta, irritado, y vio a la chica Beige corriendo hacia él. ¿O era Blue?

Un brillante plan se le apareció en su cabeza repentinamente. Encontró una forma de deshacerse de los tres Slytherins y de Lava Blue al mismo tiempo. _Perfecto._

-¿Si?- forzó una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios. La chica se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por las rosas,- le dijo, viendo que el sonreía ante esto. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían sido _sus rosas_ las que habían matado al pobre Won-Won.

No debería estar sorprendido. Había sido cauteloso y meticuloso, nadie sabría jamás que él había matado a Weasley.

-Fue un placer.- le dijo encantadoramente, teniendo cuidado de no perder su fachada de bonachón. -¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar…más tranquilo?

* * *

><p>-Deja ver si lo entendí bien,- le dijo Harry seriamente. -¿Lavender asesinó a Ron? ¿Lavender? ¿Lavender Brown?- su voz tenía un tono de incredulidad.<p>

-No, Harry,- le dijo Hermione mientras seguía ojeando otro voluminoso libro. –Solo le dio a Ron las flores que causaron su muerte.

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que decir que ella lo mató?

-Bueno, en realidad no,- Hermione le miró. –Alguien debió decirle que a ron le gustaban las rosas, o algo por el estilo. Además, estamos buscando a la persona que le hizo beber el veneno, no a la que le dio las rosas.

-Entonces preguntémoselo a Lavender.

-Aun no estamos seguros. ¿Qué tal si está complotada con el asesino?

-No creo que alguien como ella sea capaz de hacer algo así, Hermione.

-Alguien una vez me dijo que no subestime a personas como ella,- le dijo sin pensar. Se golpeó el rostro cuando recordó que fue Malfoy quien le había dicho aquello.

Comenzaba a pensar como él. _Oh, Merlín._

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a ojear otro libro.

-¡No hay nada aquí!- dijo frustrada. -¡Nada! ¡No podemos rastrear a la persona que hizo la poción! ¡Lo único que sabemos es que su sangre es pura y eso no sirve de nada!

-Puedo pensar en unos cuantos nombres,- le dijo Harry, mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos. –_Malfoy_ esta primero en la lista.

-Ahora que lo dices…- dijo Hermione distraídamente. Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza como flashes; el estaque en la biblioteca, Malfoy _salvándola_, Malfoy usando la maldición Cruciatus sin _varita alguna_, y sus hermosos…acosadores…

-¿Qué?

-Yo—no importa.

* * *

><p>Se sentó en la primera hilera de pupitres en su clase de Estudios Muggles.<p>

Había unos cuantos Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs en el fondo y los Ravenclaws se sentaban con ella al frente. Usualmente llegaba temprano, aun no había llegado el profesor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Draco Malfoy.

Tenía un brillo maligno en sus ojos, ¿Es que alguna vez no lo había tenido? Quizas le molestaba más ahora que se veía _feliz._ De una forma mortificadoramente enferma.

…lo cual eran muy, muy malas noticias para ella.

Su mirada encontró la suya al instante y sus labios se estiraron en una mueca.

Los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws soltaron una risilla nerviosa.

-Muévete,- le dijo a la persona que se sentaba a la derecha de Hermione. El chico, asustado, le hizo caso lo más rápido que pudo.

Aun en sus felices momentos, Malfoy se las arreglaba para ser aterrador.

-Lo he decidido.- le dijo arrogantemente ni bien tomo asiento. –Vas a salir conmigo mañana por la noche.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Hablas enserio?- no pudo evitar reírse en su cara. -¿De verdad?

Inmediatamente se cayó cuando acercó su silla. Peligrosamente cerca a la suya.

-¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando?- su voz estaba llena de veneno. Tenía una tranquila mueca en sus labios, pero Hermione sabía que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener su temperamento.

-No puedo. Tengo que investigar algo,- dijo en un susurro, intentando no sonar tan atemorizada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te lo diría?- soltó antes de pensarlo.

-¿Debe ser _súper secreto_?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en respuesta. No era buena mentirosa. Malfoy se acercó a ella, procurando que los demás no escucharan su fría voz. La joven se sintió tentada de apartarse, pero no iba a dejar que Malfoy supiera cuanto le asustaba.

-Hagamos esto, princesa,- comenzó a decir mientras que alzo una de sus manos hacia su cabello y lo enredó en sus dedos, poniéndola rígida e incómoda ante su caricia. –Si vienes conmigo mañana prometo no preguntar nada más sobre esa _confidencial_ investigación.

Quizas quería tenerla a solas para hacer algo diabólico nuevamente, como manipularla para que lastime a Harry o lavarle el cerebro para que odie a Ron.

-No.

-¿No?

-Si.

-¿Si?

-No, quiero decir, si.- dijo golpeándose el rostro, -Quiero decir, no. No.

El volvió a sonreír. -¿Estas segura de eso, Granger?

Por unos instantes sopesó sus opciones. Podía hacerlo de la forma fácil y decirle que la investigación era sobre la muerte de Ron y evitar todo esto. Pero Malfoy era uno de los sospechosos. No podía permitirse que interfiriera ni que supiera de la investigación.

Y además, si se acercaba más a él podría investigar más sobre sus poderes. Tenía que averiguar como había usado la maldición cruciatus sin varita alguna.

Suspiró.

-¿No volverás a preguntar sobre mi investigación, verdad?- dijo derrotada. Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa. -Júralo.- le dijo seriamente.

El rubio apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, sobreactuando. –Por mi vida.

-Bien,- murmuró, algo insegura de su respuesta. Malfoy sonrió una vez más y se puso de pie, dándole una última y larga mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Repentinamente Hermione recordó que Malfoy ni siquiera estaba anotado en esa clase.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres que vuele? ¿Contigo? ¿Ahora?- repitió nerviosamente.<p>

-Creí que eras inteligente.- le dijo con un tono de irritación. De un salto se subió a su escoba y extendió su mano hacia ella. –Da una vuelta conmigo.

Hermione se apartó. –No—No creo que sea buena idea.

Su rostro estaba calmo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de irritación. Se bajo de la escoba y agarró su muñeca.

-O subes por las buenas, o te arrastro. Tú eliges.

Estaban dándole una de sus malvadas sonrisas nuevamente. De las peligrosas. Hermione cerró sus ojos nerviosamente, sentía sus pies calvados en la tierra. Le había visto volar varias veces durante los partidos de Quidditch; no era nada seguro volar con él.

Era bastante imprudente.

_¿En que me he metido?_

Con cuanta facilidad podría empujarla de la escoba y hacerlo parecer como un accidente. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. _No, Malfoy no haría eso._

-Creí que no dejabas volar a ninguna chica en tu escoba.- le dijo intentando disuadirlo de su idea. Repentinamente se sentía mareada. –O eso dicen.

-Los rumores son ciertos,- le dijo algo molesto, arrastrándola por la muñeca, haciéndole soltar a la chica un quejido de dolor. –pero tú no eres simplemente una chica, Granger, así que hare una excepción.

Quería salir corriendo y gritar "asesino", pero se dejo arrastrar.

-Agárrate de mi.- le dijo cuando se encontró acomodada sobre la escoba, y lo hizo. _Será mejor que terminemos con esto._-Con fuerza.- cuando no le hizo caso, Malfoy tiro de sus brazos golpeándola contra su espalda.

–No te sueltes.- podía sentirle sonreír, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro. –Vas a disfrutar de esto.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

_**Realmente la autora siente mucho haber matado a Ron, pero tenia que suceder…ya verán el porqué.**_

* * *

><p>-Si abrieras los ojos, Granger,- le dijo con irritación. –podrías realmente ver esto.<p>

Hermione sacudió su cabeza aun sabiendo que Malfoy no podía verla. El viento frio le perforaba la piel, sabía que estaban a gran altura y ahora se le revolvía el estomago. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, odiaba volar.

-¿Y si me caigo?

-¿Y si no?

-No.

-Confía en mí.

-¿Qué confíe en ti?- dijo soltando una amarga risa. –No soy estúpida.

Draco hizo una mueca ante su respuesta. Cuánta razón tenía en no confiar en él.

-Accediste a tener una _cita_ conmigo, ¿verdad?- le dijo, enfatizando la palabra 'cita' para el disgusto de la castaña. –eso significa que confiaste en mi. ¿Por qué no confiar ahora?

-¡Esto _no_ es una cita!- le gritó en un intento de defensa. –Es simplemente mi única opción para que no sigas metiéndote en mis asuntos.

-Abre tus ojos o te dejo caer.

Si Hermione lo hubiera sabido antes, no habría ignorado el tono serio de su voz…pero aparentemente su testarudez pudo más que ella.

-No.

Repentinamente, giró a gran velocidad, haciéndole perder el equilibro y la arrojó lejos de la escoba. Hermione soltó un grito, pero el rubio rápidamente la sostuvo de la cintura antes de que cayera al vacio.

Quedo colgada a cientos de pies en el aire, con solo su brazo como sostén.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Los abriré!

Draco acomodó fácilmente sobre la escoba, como si ella no pesara nada. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sentía ganas de llorar mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bueno…_era así._

-¡Estás aplastándome los órganos!

-¡Tu!- le golpeó la espalda con fuerza. -¡Sadistico imbécil! ¡Casi me muero del susto!

Malfoy simplemente tuvo la _osadía_ de reírse.

-¡Deja de reírte!- le gritó. -¡Basta!

Malfoy no le hizo casi, solo rio con más fuerza. La risa se había agolpado en su estomago y no podía parar. Hermione le regañó, pero luego de un rato ella también se rio. Su risa era bastante contagiosa, no era nada parecida a las sonrisas frías y vacías que usualmente le escuchaba proferir.

Era cálida y agradable…casi humana.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que le gustaba bastante.

Draco se abrazó el estomago luego de que se detuviera. No podía recordar la última vez que se había reído tanto.

-¿Terminaste?- le dijo Hermione.

-Si,- le dijo aun sonriendo. Draco se sorprendió aun mas cuando se limpio del rostro unas cuantas lagrimas. Lagrimas de risa.

Si no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo, no lo habría querido. ¿Lagrimas? ¿De risa?

-Oh Merlín. Granger, realmente eres única.

-¿Porque no lo haces más seguido?- le escuchó Draco, sintiéndole apoyar su cabeza contra su espalda.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Reír.

Se lo pensó unos instantes. _Porque nunca tuve razón alguna para hacerlo._

Aceleró su escoba y le sintió gritar, sorprendida. Paso volando el campo de Quidditch y el lago a gran velocidad.

-¡Malfoy, no tan rápido!

Pero el no disminuyo la velocidad. Siguió hasta pasar el Bosque Prohibido y Hogsmeade. Sus nudillos, que se aferraban a la escoba, se habían vuelto blancos.

-¡Para! Creo que voy a vomitar.- Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que finalmente disminuía la velocidad. Volvió su rostro y vio las torres de Hogwarts a lo lejos. _Un perfecto lugar para matar a alguien._ Pensó estremeciéndose.

-¿Cómo es que lo haces? Le escuchó decir con un tono de frustración. Estaba molesto por algo, y eso siempre era algo malo.

-¿Hacer qué?- le dijo cerrando sus dedos en torno a su varita, en caso intentase algo. Algo malo debió de decir, o hacer.

-Hacerme sentir…-murmuró en voz baja.

Hermione le miro confundida, soltando su varita. -¿Sentir qué?

-¡Solo sentir!- le gritó molesto, asustándola hasta lo inimaginable.

_¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

-No—no entiendo.- pero él no le respondió. Dio la vuelta a su escoba y emprendió el viaje de regreso. El resto del trayecto sucedió en un incomodo silencio. Hermione no sabía que decir, aun estaba confundida sobre todo, sobre él.

Era como un acertijo que quería resolver desesperadamente.

-¿Malfoy?

-Mira a tu alrededor, Granger.

Cuando lo hizo se quedo boquiabierta. Inmediatamente entendió por que antes quiso que abriera los ojos. El lago estaba negro, reflejando las estrellas que brillaban como miles de diamantes en su superficie.

El lago, las estrellas, el cielo…todo era increíblemente hermoso.

_Esto era lo que quería mostrarme._

Se rio de sí misma cuando por una milésima de segundo pensó que Malfoy simplemente quería ser _dulce_. Ciertamente estaba volviéndose loca.

-¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo, Malfoy?- le preguntó rompiendo el silencio. -¿Qué quieres de mi?

Nuevamente no respondió.

Aterrizaron en el suelo, sanos y salvos. Hermione nunca había estado tan agradecida de volver a pisar la tierra firme. Le dio una última mirada con sus intentos ojos plateados. Luego se inclino para besar su mejilla como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió su frío aliento en su oído.

-Todo.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?<p>

Le miró a sus ojos verdes, confundida. Tenía en su rostro dibujado una de sus sonrisas de costado que le parecían tan adorables. -¿Qué baile?

-El de mascaras de invierno. El que es en dos semanas.

-¿Y cómo es que no me enteré de tal baile?

Harry miró el libro que tenia frente a ella. –Porque estas muy ocupada con tu investigación.

Hermione frunció su ceño. –Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para bailes. Tengo que seguir investigando.

-Entonces es tiempo de que te tomes un descanso. Has estado día y noche con esto.- Harry la miró con lastima, tocando las bolsas que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos.

-No quiero.

-Pero debes.- le dijo cerrando el libro y sacándola de la biblioteca. -¿Encontraste algo?

-Si.- los pasillos estaban desiertos, con excepción de un grupo de alumnos de segundo que pasaron a un lado de ellos. –He acortado la lista a solo cuatro familias que están involucradas en el arte de hacer venenos. Los Notts, los Harpers, los Zabinis y los Malfoys. Tiene que ser uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Lavender Brown caminaba hacia los calabozos con aire de confianza.<p>

Tenía una misión. Una misión que solo ella debía realizar.

El maestro todavía no había entrado. _Perfecto._ Camino hacia el frente de la clase, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Y allí fue entonces cuando divisó sus blancos. Los tres Slytherins con sus túnicas verdes, que casualmente se sentaban juntos.

_Mátalos._

Uno a uno, les apuntó con su varita. No supieron que los golpeó. Con un último susurro de 'Avada Kedavra' un haz de luz verde salió de su varita y el último de los chicos cayó al suelo instantáneamente.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban allí estaban demasiado aturdidos como para hacer algo.

Salió de la clase, dejando que su sonrisa al mejor estilo Bellatrix resonara en el lugar.

* * *

><p>-¿Donde están todos los maestros?- estaban en el Gran Salón. Solo había unos pocos estudiantes, pues era demasiado temprano para el almuerzo. Curiosamente las sillas del frente, donde siempre se sentaban los maestros, estaban vacías.<p>

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –De seguro en una reunión o algo por el estilo. De cualquier modo es temprano para el almuerzo.

Se sentaron en la mesa de su casa y llenaron sus platos. –Le pregunté a Lavender sobre las rosas,- le dijo Harry mientras comía una porción de tarta de arándanos.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Hermione, casi atragantándose con la comida. -¿Cuándo?

-Ayer por la noche,- le dijo seriamente. –Tuve que hacerlo. Tenía que saber.

-¡Se suponía que no le preguntarías!- le dijo enfadada.

Esto podía arruinarlo todo. _¿Como podía creer que hacia un bien con esto a su investigación?_ Quería investigar sin que Lavender supiera nada, pero ahora que le había preguntado…

-¿Qué dijo?

-No es ella.- le aseguró el ojiverde. –Dijo que escuchó rumores de que a Ron le gustaban las rosas.

-¿Y si estaba fingiendo?

-Deja de ser tan paranoica sobre el tema,- le dijo. –Estamos hablando de Lavender. Puede ser muchas cosas, pero no una asesina. Además, ya habías acortado la lista a cuatro, ¿recuerdas?

_¡BAM!_

Hubo una fuerte explosión en la puerta y Hermione se sobresaltó. Todos se voltearon a mirar a la persona que estaba de pie bajo el marco. _Hablando de Roma…_

Tenía una mirada desquiciada en sus ojos y sostenía su varita en alto.

Camino alegremente, y tropezándose con varios alumnos, hacia la silla de la Directora, que se encontraba vacía.

-¿Lavender?- Hermione miró a Harry confundida. El se encogió de hombros y le tomó la mano, arrastrándola hacia Lavender, quien ahora movía de lugar las sillas de los maestros, desordenando todo.

-¿Qué ocurre Lavender?- le gritó Harry.

-¡Aléjate de ella Potter!

Todos se voltearon, viendo a los maestros en la entrada den Gran Salón de Hogwarts. Todos tenían sus varitas en alto, apuntando a Lavender.

El Profesor Flitwick comenzó a sacar a los alumnos de allí. Harry y Hermione se quedaron.

-Señorita Brown,- le dijo con firmeza la profesora McGonagall. –Baje su varita.

-¡N-n-n-no!- Lavender temblaba. Ciertamente se veía desquiciada; lloraba y un momento después reía. Se agarraba de la cabeza y tiraba de sus cabellos continuamente. Intentaron enviarle repetidos encantamientos, pero los esquivaba y no le afectó ninguno. Era como si hubiera una barrera invisible protegiéndola.

_¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

Mcgonagall se acercó unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Q-q-q-q-quédese donde esta!

-¡Señorita Brown!- le dijo la mujer nuevamente, aunque esta vez mas furiosa.

-L-l-l-las voces,- Lavender volvía a reír. –M-m-m-m-me dicen q-q-q-ue-que…

No dejaba de reír.

-Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo ¡no!- dijo Lavender, sonando como si tuviera una pelea consigo misma.

Entonces apunto su varita hacia su cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Harry, detenla!- le gritó Hermione. El chico corrió hacia Lavender, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Bombarda.

* * *

><p>-¿Aun no puedes dormir?- miró por encima de sus sabanas y encontró una obscura figura sentada al pie de su cama. El aura de obscuridad que siempre le rodeaba le erizó los pelos.<p>

-¿Cómo entraste?- intentó que su voz sonara firme y tranquila, pero salió en un quejido.

-Por la puerta.- resopló.

-Cerré la puerta.- _hasta le puse barreras._

-La abrí.- le dijo con un tono burlón, como si ella fuera estúpida.

-Sal de mi cama.

-No.

Maldijo en voz baja y se tapó con las sabanas. Había intentado dormir, pero no podía hacerlo. La imagen de Lavender volándose la cabeza en el Gran Salón seguía volviendo a su mente.

Lavender Brown había muerto por su propia varita.

Y en medio había matado a tres personas.

A Hermione no le agradaba demasiado Lavender, pero tampoco la odiaba. No sabía cuan perturbada estaba la chica. A decir verdad, nadie lo sabía. La profesora McGonagall dijo que era constantemente acosada por los tres Slytherins, por eso los asesinó. Y los demás profesores añadieron que la muerte de Ron le hizo quebrarse.

_Pero, ¿era eso verdad?_

Lavender había mencionado algo sobre unas voces, antes de morir. _Voces._ ¿Acaso quería decir que estaba bajo un hechizo?

Pero no había evidencia alguna de que estuviera bajo un Imperio.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Hermione le espió por las sabanas. -¿Sobre Lavender?

Draco sonrió, pero no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera verlo en la obscuridad. Tenía razón, estaba pensando en la muerte de Blue.

Su muerte era una de las mayores cosas que había hecho. Limpio, dramático y deliciosamente _morboso._ Todos lo recordarían como una gran tragedia, una triste y descorazonadora historia de una chica que se suicido por las presiones de la vida y otras tonterías.

Aunque no sabían que era todo un espectáculo. Simplemente era una marioneta de Draco, desechada simplemente porque ya no le era de utilidad alguna.

-Si, y de Weasley también.

Hermione se quitó las sabanas de encima. El rubio comenzó a acercarse a ella. La castaña gritó, pero su boca se vio cubierta rápidamente por su mano.

-Shhh.- le dijo suavemente. Hermione forcejeó, intentando tomar su varita de la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, pero no podía encontrarla.

-No grites.- le advirtió fríamente. Se sentó a un lado de ella, tocando sus cuerpos. Estaba demasiado cerca. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando le vio su varita en su mano. -¿Asustada?

-Vete al diablo,- le dijo furiosa, luchando por quitarle la varita de sus manos.

El se rio fríamente. –No voy a violarte, Granger.- estaba disfrutando enormemente verla temblar de la ira. –solo quiero hablar.

Realmente Hermione no estaba cómoda en la posición que se encontraba. Intentó alejarse de él, pero Malfoy la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más.

-_Relájate.-_ su voz era suave y extrañamente tranquilizadora y pronto comenzó a sentirse adormecida.

-Háblame de Blu—Lavender,- le escuchó decir, pero escuchaba a medias; sus parpados se sentían pesados y soltó un bostezo.

_¿Por qué repentinamente tenia tanto sueño?_

-Fue triste que Lavender se suicidara,- le respondió adormecida. –pero entre nosotros, creo-

Volvió a bostezar.

_No,_ se dijo a si misma. _¡Mantente despierta!_

Pero ya no podía ver más.

-¿Qué crees?

-Creo que también la mataron,- descanso la cabeza sobre su pecho, incapaz de controlarse. Si no hubiera estado tan adormecida, no se habría perdido la expresión de sorpresa en las facciones del rubio. Comenzó a rendirse al sueño, pero él la sacudió para mantenerla despierta.

-¿También?- le escuchó preguntar.

-Si,- le respondió. –Como Ron.

_¿Cree eso?_

Finalmente Draco la dejó dormirse contra su pecho. Pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos suavemente.

_¿Entonces lo descubrió? _ No podía negar que estaba bastante impresionado. Se preguntó cómo lo había averiguado; si siempre había sido cauteloso.

Nadie, ni siquiera la vieja de Mcgonagall, había sospechado nada.

Se sonrió ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Esto se estaba volviendo interesante. Iba a dejar que Hermione descubriera que había sido él, le dejaría hacer su investigación de cómo destruirlo.

Y cuando estuviera segura de que podría deshacerse de él, cuando estuviera segura de que ganaría, le devolvería el golpe.

_Iba a disfrutar esto…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, la autora lamenta las muertes de este capitulo; y no sabe si es posible en cannon que uno se mate con su propia varita, pero todo es valido en un fic.<em>**

**_Lamento la demora, me fui de vacaciones y crei haberlo subido...claramente no cargo bien ^^_**

_**Saludos!**  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling La historia original es de thecellarfloor (u/2433143/thecellarfloor). Traducción por Giselita, con el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione se desperezó un poco.<p>

Las palmas de sus manos estaban sudadas y podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Recordó la sangre…_demasiada_…en sus manos, en el suelo y manchando todo su vestido. Podía sentir su metálico sabor en su boca y sentir su pegajosa textura en su piel. Debía de estar llorando, pues su visión se veía borrosa. Parecía tan real. Y aquellos ojos tormentosos y grises…

Pero fuera de eso, y no importaba cuanto intentase recordar, su sueño permaneció en el olvido.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se percató de que había alguien durmiendo a su lado. Segundos después, estaba gritando y tambaleándose fuera de la cama. Las sabanas accidentalmente se envolvieron a su alrededor, haciéndole una lucha el poder ponerse de pie.

Él abrió sus ojos irritado y lanzándole una mirada se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama y volvió a dormir.

-¡Malfoy!- le gritó escandalizada. Sus mejillas ardían y de seguro se veía como una loca con la sabana alrededor suyo, cual camisa de fuerza. ¿Había estado durmiendo toda la noche…_con él?_

El chico no se movió.

_El muy baboso…_

-¡Malfoy!- volvió a gritarle, esta vez con más fuerza. -¡Malfoy!

-Vuelve a la cama, amor,- le gruñó, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla. Hermione juraría que acababa de explotarle una arteria.

-Si sigues comportándote-sino te levantas, yo—yo te—intentaba desesperadamente liberar sus piernas de las sabanas. Cuando lo consiguió, fue en busca de su varita, exasperándose cuando descubrió que no estaba en la mesa de luz, a un lado de su cama.

-¿Qué harás?

Se estremeció levemente cuando le vio mover su rostro lentamente, mirándola. Su brazo derecho le servía de sostén, mientras que sus nudillos soportaban el peso de su cabeza. Actuaba como si la cama fuera suya, como si la habitación fuera suya, Merlín. Hermione no deseaba otra cosa más que matarlo, utilizando sus propias manos si era necesario.

Porque ahora mismo movía su varita entre sus dedos, imagínense, el muy arrogante.

-¿Me matarás?- le preguntó con un tono de felicidad, con aquella sonrisa torcida pegada a su rostro. El rostro de Hermione se enrojeció aun más cuando pareció caer en cuenta de algo más.

-Oh Merlín… ¿Acaso nosotros…?- ahogó un gemido.

Malfoy soltó una risilla ante su evidente incomodidad. Le dio una palmada al lugar que había vacio a su lado, en la cama, indicándole que se sentara allí. Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y apartó su mirada.

-No voy a decírtelo si te quedas allí.- le dijo serenamente.

-¡No ocurrió nada!- le gritó en respuesta, pero de alguna forma parecía no creérselo. Él simplemente sonrió y volvió a darle unas palmaditas a la cama.

-¡Estaba—estaba completamente despierta!- dijo caminando por la habitación y murmurando, casi al punto de un ataque de nervios. - ¡No podía dormir! No me dormí. ¿Cómo? ¿En que estaba pensando…?

Draco soltó un bostezo.

-¿Terminaste con tu parloteo?- estaba seguro de que no se sentaría en la cama (o acercarse a ella), no cuando el seguía allí tendido.

Hermione se sobresaltó al verle incorporarse, semidesnudo y todo. El sonrió.

-Mantente lejos,- le dijo amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La idea de verle tan aterrada era suficiente para hacer feliz a Draco, de una forma sadistica.

Se regocijaba en su miedo, no; vivía para ello. Sabía tan deliciosamente _dulce_.

Como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

-Use un encantamiento para que durmieras.

-Bastardo.- le dijo cerrando sus manos en dos fuertes puños.

-Tuve que hacerlo,- No parecía ni un poco afectado ante su repentino ataque verbal; de hecho, parecía bastante complacido consigo mismo. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarle. Pero no importaba cuando lo Negara, Lavender y el resto de la población femenina de Hogwarts tenían razón. Draco Malfoy realmente era esplendido. –Te pareces a un troll cuando no duermes.

-Ja, ja.- Hermione abrió a puerta y le indicó que saliera. –Fuera.

Terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo frente a la chica y le robó un beso de sus labios, antes de caminar fuera de su cuarto con su túnica oscura ondeando tras de sí.

Ella se quedó allí, detenida en aquel lugar unos cuantos minutos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Ugh!.- y cerró la puerta con un golpe.

* * *

><p>-Tu tiempo se está acabando, Draco.<p>

-Lo sé.

-Tienes que deshacerte de Potter.

-Lo sé.

-Tu cumpleaños número 18 es en dos semanas.

-Gracias Zabini, por remarcar lo obvio.- Draco le rodó sus ojos. Les dio una mirada a los de primer año que los miraban mientras subían las escaleras movedizas. –No me estas ayudando con Granger.

-¡Te estoy ayudando!- le dijo entre dientes. –pero no se puede, es una cabeza dura. La muy testaruda.

-Si, es bastante testaruda, ¿verdad?

Si Blaise no lo creyera bastante imposible, habría jurado que una sonrisa acababa de formarse en los labios de Draco.

Pestañeó dos veces y había desaparecido. Blaise debía de estar viendo cosas.

Los Malfoys no sonríen. Especialmente Draco.

-¿Qué harás si tu plan falla?

-No fallará,- le dijo Draco con confianza, mirándolo con si acabase de decir algo ridículo. Ahora estaban en la siguiente clase, _Aritmancia, ¿verdad? _Permanecieron un poco más fuera de la sala. Blaise sabía que Draco nuevamente la estaba esperando.

-¿Entonces eso es?- Blaise quería sacudirlo. – ¿No hay plan B?

-Plan B, es el original plan A,- Draco le miró con su usual rostro inexpresivo y sus fríos ojos. –El plan del que tú tan valientemente me convenciste de no hacer. Forzar el _Emblema Malfoy_ en su piel…-

-¡No puedes hacer eso Malfoy!- le susurró con irritación, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchara. -¿Por qué crees que dejé que me golpearas en el pasillo en aquella ocasión? ¡Estabas loco de remate! ¡Alguien debía detenerte!

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera,- le dijo Draco confiadamente, lo cual era algo aterrador.

-Esto no es un retorcido juego, Draco.- le murmuró con enfado.

-Sea como sea, voy a grabarlo, le guste o no.- metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Simplemente lo estamos haciendo a tu manera porque dijiste que me harían las cosas más fáciles. Pero tu plan está tomando demasiado tiempo. Afortunadamente, Zabini, soy un hombre _paciente_, siempre y cuando obtenga lo que quiero al final.

-Bueno, si llevas a cabo tu inicial plan solo lograrás que te odie para siempre.

Draco rió fríamente. -¿Crees que eso me importa?

-No, es solo que,- le dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño. –Esperaba que hubieses cambiado…- murmuró mas para si mismo que para Draco.

Una vez más, el rostro de Draco se mantuvo inexpresivo. De alguna forma, las palabras de Blaise parecían molestarle. _¿Cambiar? ¿Por qué?_ ¿Por que querría hacerlo? Estaba perfectamente como era; un despiadado monstruo.

-Ah, mira, allí está.- Draco hizo una mueca y miró mas allá del rostro de Blaise. Este último se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione caminando rápidamente, con Potter cerca de ella. Blaise sentía la sangre hervir al ver a Harry.

La expresión de Hermione cambió al ver a los dos chicos en la puerta; o bien únicamente cambió solo al ver a Draco.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche, princesa?- le preguntó Draco con un tono burlón y empalagoso, casi ignorando a Potter.

Hermione le miró intensamente, pero no dijo nada. Draco le abrió la puerta.

-Te veo después, Harry.- dijo antes de desaparecer dentro del aula.

Blaise le siguió, no queriendo permanecer más tiempo cerca de Potter.

-Esta clase es solo para gente inteligente, Potter,- dijo Draco antes de entrar, pero Harry le tomó por el brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-No creas que no sé lo que tramas,- le dijo con frialdad.

Draco soltó una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry apretase la mano que le sostenía.

-¿Y exactamente qué crees que tramo?

-Vas por Hermione.

-¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta de eso?- su tono de falsa sorpresa le molestó aun mas. –Creí que eras más observador que eso, Potter.

Draco estaba bastante complacido al ver la expresión de ira en el rostro de Potter. Estaba denigrándolo, haciéndole ver que no era mucho más que la suciedad debajo de sus zapatos. Lo cual…_era así._

-Sea lo que sea que estés tramando, voy a detenerte.- le Potter dijo entre dientes. Draco tiró de su brazo, y se pasó la mano por este como si estuviera limpiándoselo.

-Haz el intento.- le dijo en una mueca antes de entrar.

Harry le dio un puñetazo a la pared frente a él, haciendo que un punzante dolor se apoderase de su mano. Malfoy realmente sabía como ponerle los nervios a flor de piel.

* * *

><p>-Ya basta,- le susurró irritada.<p>

Estaban sentados en Aritmancia. La silla de Malfoy estaba tan cerca que sus piernas se rozaban. La había obligado a sentarse al fondo apenas había entrado a la clase, cuando ella no quiso ponerse de pie, la arrastró.

Ahora, para su horror, su mano estaba tocando su rodilla. El sonreía a medida que iba subiéndola.

-Basta.- volvió a advertirle. Le sacó la mano de un golpe, pero seguía avanzando. Ahora se encontraba por la mitad de su muslo.

-¡Malfoy!- le gritó.

-¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señor Malfoy?- el profesor los miró con curiosidad, y también así lo hizo el resto de la clase. Hermione se ruborizó notoriamente y sacudió su cabeza avergonzada.

-Nada, profesor.- dijo Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Las chicas de Slytherin, que se encontraban a su derecha, le dieron una mirada.

Hermione se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio, sintiéndose miserable. Malfoy había estado atormentándola por varios días. Cada vez era más y más agresivo y menos modesto sobre sus intentos de manipularla.

Volvió a darle un manotazo a su mano, y esta vez no volvió a molestarla. Ahora estaba mucho más interesado en jugar con su cabello.

No tenía sentido pedirle que se detenga. Mejor su pelo que su pierna…

Decidió hacerle preguntas. Tenía que saber que tan adiestrado estaba en el arte de hacer magia sin varita.

-Entonces-uhm- ¿Cuándo eras chico te entrenabas con tu padre?- dijo tranquilamente. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra el escritorio y sus ojos le miraban fijamente.

-Si,- le dijo, peinando desinteresadamente su largo cabello.

-¿Te entrenaste con alguien más?

-Lucius contrató a diferentes tutores cuando era pequeño, para que me entrenaran,- le dijo. Hermione notó como se refería a su padre por el primer nombre. ¿Acaso eso significaba que odiaba a Lucius? Sus dedos recorrieron su mejilla, haciéndola apartarse, pero él continuó.

-¿Y qué tal—em—ahora? ¿Sigues entrenándote?- intentó sonar casual. Draco le miraba con poco interés y continuaba jugando con sus cabellos.

Entonces, repentinamente sus ojos se encontraron y vio su fría e indulgente mirada, que le hizo cambiar de posición en su asiento, incomoda.

-En las artes oscuras, si. Resulta que soy bastante bueno para ellas.- le dijo peligrosamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante sus palabras. –Se que quieres saber más sobre mí, Hermione. Me _halagas._

Pero ella no pasó de largo el cruel tono sarcástico de su voz.

Se ruborizó e inmediatamente se sentó derecha. No se atrevió a volver a cruzar su mirada por el resto de la clase.

* * *

><p><em>Los Malfoys, son una antigua familia de la aristocracia del mundo mágico. Viven en la Mansión Malfoy; una gran y ornamentada casa que ha sido propiedad de la familia por generaciones. Los Malfoys son extremadamente ricos…<em>

_Son conocidos por sus fuertes creencias en la supremacía de la sangre pura…_

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.

…_excelentes en Oclumancia…_

…_las practicas en el arte de realización de pociones. __Amortentia, Conflagration d'Ame, Ipheion, Moonseed—_

-¿Hermione?

Nerviosamente, cerró el libro de un golpe y se volvió ante la mención de su nombre. Escondió el libro detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Blaise con curiosidad, mirándola con sospecha.

-N-nada.- podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. Todo tenía sentido. Había oído a Parvati y a Lavender hablar de él antes. Había lastimado a Ron en el campo de Quidditch, obligando a Ron a permanecer en la enfermería para que le enviasen flores.

…pues nadie sospecharía si recibía rosas, nunca pensarían que esas flores matarían a Ron.

Era algo brillante, maligno, y absolutamente astuto. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, mucho más que en cualquier otro momento de ira.

Malfoy hizo esto. _Draco Malfoy mató a Ron._

-Déjame ver.- le dijo Blaise avanzando hacia ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Se apartó de él instantáneamente.

-Blaise,- le advirtió. No parecía querer apartarse, entonces Hermione alzó su varita. Blaise, sorprendido ante su defensa, alzó las manos, rendido. Pero vio el libro que la castaña sostenía y le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Draco?- le dijo repentinamente. -¿Cuánto sabes?

-Muchas cosas.

-Yo también se muchas cosas.

-Se que mató a Ron.- le dijo acusatoriamente. –Uso el Quidditch y a Lavender para ello.

Blaise no se mosqueó. _¿Eso significaba que tenía razón? ¿Significaba que él lo sabía?_

No se movió cuando Blaise le ofreció sentarse. Aunque si le miró fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro repentinamente cambio por una mirada llena de admiración por ella. Era como si pudiera verla con una nueva luz o algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le dijo con un tono de sorpresa. –Nadie sospecha nada. Y estoy seguro de que Draco no te dejó ninguna pista, entonces ¿Cómo?

-Vi la rosa negra.

-¿Rosa negra?- le preguntó, parecía bastante confundido.

-Es la señal de que alguien ha sido envenenado,- le respondió. Blaise notó que aun tenía su varita en alto. –Con moonseed.

-¿Y el rastro te llevó a él?- el tono de sorpresa nunca abandonó su voz. –Tal inteligencia-

-¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?- le dijo entre dientes, sin poder tener una pizca de confianza en él. Se rio suavemente y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

Draco no quería que nadie lo supiera, menos Hermione. Y allí estaban.

-Él confía en mí.

-Entonces yo no.

-¡Fue él quien lo hizo, no yo!- murmuró molesto. -¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!

-¡Si, pero lo sabías! ¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo y no se lo dijiste a nadie!

-¿Decírselo a alguien?- la miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, como si sugerir siquiera aquello la condenara. -¿Y hacer que me mate?

-Pudiste decírmelo a mí.- le dijo molesta. -¡Pude haber hecho algo! ¡Pude haber salvado a Ron!

-No puedes detenerlo, si eso es lo que quieres.- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo enfadada. ¿Por qué no?

-¿Eres estúpida?- le dijo dándole otra mirada de incredulidad. -¡Ya viste de lo que es capaz! ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra él?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada ante su muestra de poca confianza en sus habilidades. Pero entonces recordó la noche en el Área Restringida de la biblioteca; como Malfoy había usado la maldición Cruciatus en los tres chicos de Slytherin sin varita alguna, como les vio sufrir _sin piedad_, como sus ojos _ardían y estaban fríos _al mismo tiempo.

-No me importa. Voy a hacérselas pagas.- su voz sonaba determinada. Blaise rodó sus ojos. No quería que ella tuviera éxito, a decir verdad. Queria ayudar a Draco. Queria que Potter muriera. Pero de alguna forma, una parte de él estaba bastante impresionado ante el coraje de la chica. Sus ojos billaban, determinados. Se necesitan muchas agallas para hacerle frente a alguien como Draco.

Pero si no tenia cuidado, iba a conseguir que la matasen a ella. O peor…

Se sentia mal por Hermione. No quería que sufriera. Después de todo comenzaba a caerle bien.

Blaise era un perspicaz observador. Adoraba estudiar a las personas y sus alrededores. Adoraba ver como se desenvolvían en situaciones complicadas. Era eta actitud la que volvía vulnerables a aquellas personas que le rodeaban. Conocía a casi todos; sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, sus miedos…

A todos, excepto algunos pocos.

Y Hermione Granger era una de esos pocos.

_Me pregunto si…_

Quería ver de lo que sería capaz Hermione cuando lo averiguara, y también quería ver que era lo que Draco haría.

En otras palabras, dejó que la curiosidad sacase lo mejor de él.

-Hermione, ¿Has oído hablar de la piedra Luteus?


End file.
